Lost and Found
by Sporedude135
Summary: Continuation of the Land That Can't Be Erased Timeline. Team RWBY and co., after their long battle with the evil crystal dragon, get back to Beacon and bring their new friends with them. However, they have no idea that a new evil has arisen. One that plans on taking over Remnant. Can Scar help save their world, or will it crumble under the forces of the mad doctor. (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sporedude135 back with something you've all been waiting for.**

 **It's time to see the heroes! I've finally decided to continue the Land That Can't Be Erased, except with RWBY and not with Vokun. For those who are new to this, I'll go over it, those who have read the original story, skip ahead.**

 **This story takes place in an AU, where (by request) Yang is an** **Ex-White Fang Dragon Faunus, where instead of being raised by Taiyang, she was raised by Raven but was separated from her around age 10 and was taken in by the peaceful White Fang. But left a few years after the White Fang became more of a terrorist group.**

 **(This is for the people who like to skip ahead a few chapters and rant about something they haven't read about in the chapter I explained it in (looking at you paladin3030))**

 **The continent was the main setting of The Land That Can't Be Erased. It was originally on Earth but was teleported here. Many things are odd about it, as it holds prehistoric animals (like dinosaurs), many ancient ruins from long ago, and a new strain of aura called Magora, which only occurs with beings born there. It gives animals a humanoid form and gives them abilities that are based on their birth name.**

 **Scar is a Utahraptor, Ava is a Pteranodon, Diego is a Smilodon, Ron is a dragon, Hades is a dire wolf, Harambe and Hannibal are Crimm hybrids, and Athena is a sea scorpion (or a Eurypterid).**

 **Alright, that's explains the things different from the main canon series. Now let's begin! I'm so excited!**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 1**

The air was fresh, the breeze felt good on their skin as they laid on top of the transportation airship. They had fought the evil dragon Vokun almost a day ago, and are finally heading home! They can't wait to see their friends again.

Jordy looks at a strange artifact that he has held onto for many years. Aisha, his granddaughter, scoots closer to him to get a closer look at the figure.

"Hey grandpa, what's that," she asks. Jordy let out a sigh as he handed the figurine to her. It looks like a butterfly carving.

"That is an old toy of mine. I first got it as a gift for my first birthday all those years ago. That was before the Grimm invaded the continent. My people tried our best to fight off the monsters, but they were too much. Our friend couldn't wake up in time," he explained. Aisha noticed something on his hand that he'd never seen before. It was a tattoo, similar to the figureine she was holding. She gave the figurine back to Jordy.

"Was that tattoo supposed to represent your village," she asks.

"Oh this? This is not a tattoo, it's a birthmark. I've had it since I was born, and I still don't know it's purpose. I always thought I would be the chieftain of I my village since the chief had the same birthmark. What I do know is that it's the symbol of the manipulators. But there are others like us that lived there, that did things differently, that worshiped different gods," he replied. He stopped explaining as they noticed something off in the distance.

"Well guys, were here," Scar says to himself after he awakens. Everyone cheers as they approach the one place they were hoping this ship would bring them to. Beacon.

Since they didn't want to attract attention, Ava and Ron transformed into their normal forms and took off with everyone on their back. They land at the gates of Beacon before transforming back.

"So this is Beacon," Diego says as he crosses his arms behind his head.

"It looks so cool," Ron admires. It was a beautiful sight for sore eyes. They haven't seen Beacon for almost three months. Hopefully the headmaster knew what happened. Their going to have to explain to him what they went through.

"Okay everyone, I recommend that you all stay in your humanoid forms. There are a race of people here called the Faunus that you would blend right in with," Aisha said. The tames nodded, thought a little annoyed, and they walked through the gates.

They walk through the doors of Beacon, sneaking their way towards the elevator. They enter and they walk right into the office. The headmaster, Ozpin, was staring out the window.

"Headmaster Ozpin. We're back. Sorry for being...well late," Ruby greeted. The headmaster turned around, expecting that everyone is here.

"Welcome back. I knew it would take you few a while. That crystal Nevermore was something," he said as he sat down in his desk chair. The group approached the desk with Aisha, Jordy, and the tames right behind them.

"Yeah! And we brought new friends here to," Nora adds. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Beacon's students move out of his line of sight, revealing a bunch of Faunus and two humans he hasn't seen before. Their clothes were at best primitive.

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. I would believe that your not from around here," he introduces himself. He seems rather neutral seeing two rouge Crimm in his office.

"Ozpin, these are Aisha, Jordy, Scar, Athena, Hades, Ava, Diego, Harambe, and Hannibal," Ruby introduces them. Ozpin only nods as the new strangers walk up to his desk. Scar, a Faunus with claws, two big ones on his feet, a scaly tail, and a headful of multi-colored feathers for hair, excuses himself to the sidelines. He takes out what looks like an ancient phone (an IPhone to be exact) and calls someone on the other line.

"Ja?"

"Alright, I've gained information on the humans outside of the continent, they are friendly. You can turn off the stealth shield," Scar says quietly into the phone. He hears a "yes sir" from the other side of the line before hanging up. He soon joins up with the others, who has just finished explaining everything they knew to him.

"So there is another continent out in the ocean. It's surrounded by a stealth shield. And everything there has this...Magora," Ozpin summarized.

"Yep, and most of us lived there," Hades adds. He nods as he looks at Jordy and Aisha.

"My guess is that you two lived there as well," Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, but me and these young ones were the only ones born there," Jordy replies. Ozpin notices that Jordy has a pair of yellow sunglasses on his face. He thinks nothing of it.

"So as you know, you are all pets to your owners right," he asks. The tames nod, which gave Ozpin an idea.

"Mind to show us your abilities tomorrow. You will have to go through initiation to stay with your owners," Ozpin asked. The tames look at their finders. They all nod to Ozpin, who gives them a small smile.

"I hope you enjoy your new school," Ozpin said. After that, the group went back to the elevator and headed towards the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and most of the students were there. Team RWBY and JNPR break off from the group to greet their friends. They walk into the main center of the cafeteria. Everyone was giving them different looks, especially at the Crimm hybrids.

"What are you looking at," Athena says. They went to the lunch line, to which everyone stepped away from them in fear.

"Bloody hell, this doesn't feel right," Jordy says. They grabbed their food and went to a vacant table. Scar, Hannibal, Diego, and Hades all share one big pile of meat, while Ava and Athena share a platter of fish. Harambe was eating a bunch of bananas. Jordy, Aisha, and Ron worry that they act too much like actual animals. Ava notices that a few teenage boys are walking over to them. The leader smirks at them.

"No animals at the table," he says. The tames stop eating and look at them. They know their names as Ozpin told them.

"Who dares interrupt my banana eating contest," Harambe yells. He looks at team CRDL and scoffs.

"No one gives a #%^* what you say Cardin," Scar says.

"You better listen to the boss, he doesn't like it when someone doesn't do what he says," Russel demands. Hannibal looks at Cardin in disgust.

"I've listened to people long enough. Why should I, no, we listen to you four," Hannibal says.

"If mommy finds you over here, she'll kick your butts," Ron says, his necklace glowing. His Ruimm really want to get out and tear them apart.

"Not only them, but us. Now scram and let me continue eating," Harambe demands. Team CRDL was taken back from the demand. No one ever tried to stop them before.

"What's with the face," Ava asked, looking at Sky. He was staring at her, he instantly had a crush on her.

"She ain't for sale. Go away before I have to squash all of you, like the tiny little bugs you are," Athena demands, despite being a big herself, just a giant one.

"Why should we!? We're team CRDL and we take demands from no one," Sky says, shaking off his feeling for Ava.

"Because were stronger than you, obviously," Hannibal replies. Team CRDL was really getting mad.

"Okay guys, calm down, and maybe we can talk about this peacefully," Aisha said, trying to ease the situation. Like Sky with Ava, Cardin was looking at Aisha strangely.

"I think the boss like you," Russel says. Aisha didn't feel comfortable.

"HEY!" The memebers of team CRDL turn around, seeing both team RWBY and JNPR, and they don't look happy.

"Oh look, it's vomit boy and his associates, what do you want," Cardin scoffs.

'He's about to get his arse whooped,' Hades says in his mind.

"Okay, let's not get too hasty here. How about we try and work this through, like what my granddaughter said," Jordy told them.

"You better not be tormenting Ron, or any of my friends," Ruby said, her voice full of venom.

"He's not tormenting Ruby, he's just...annoying us," Jordy said.

"No we ain't, we're just...having a little conversation that's all," Russel said, looking all smug.

"They're a bunch of bullies," Ron yelled. Ruby rushed over to Ron and guided him to another table. She looks at team CRDL, her eyes full of rage.

"Oh your going to get it now," Ruby yelled with such venom, team CRDL was scared straight. They tried running away from her but she was too quick, and they were all thrown into a dumpster. Ruby wiped her hands of dirt as she looked back at everyone.

"Peice of cake," Ruby said.

"I never thought Ruby was capable of that," Yang said to herself.

"That isn't a new power, that just motherly instinct. You'll learn sooner or later," Jordy said. They head back to eating, though they still get those looks from the other students. When they finished, they headed to their dorms while Jordy heads somewhere else, not even saying why he's leaving. Scar looks at his hands, thinking about how life here is different from back home.

"This is going to be a long school year. Better stockpile on my ethanbeer."

* * *

 **The chapter is completed bois! Finally, we get to see RWBY's side of the timeline. Alright, there is more information on the first story and the Continent on my deviantart account (also called Sporedude135) and Dolphinheart99's deviantart account (Dinodragongirl). This information will be important for you to better understand the story.**

 **For those who were wondering, the Crimm were the main antagonists from my first story, The Land That Can't Be Erased. Their basically the Grimm, but stronger and are made of an unknown crystal type (I forgot to mention that they can't smell, only see and hear). Their weakness is a fleshy looking heart crystal outside of their bodies. Harambe and Hannibal are the only known Crimm to actually have their heart crystals inside their bodies, making them almost invincible.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, Sporedude135 is back with a new chapter. Don worry guys, I'm still going to work on the other stories, I'm just trying to get this story caught up. If you have any new ideas, just place a review. Alright let's begin...**

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 2**

After sleeping for what seems to be an eternity, everyone got up and got ready to go to class. Jordy and Aisha were given a quickly built house out near Beacon for unknown reasons. The tames live there as well since the dorms can only hold four people at a time. The morning was a complete mess on the tames part.

Scar was having a huge hangover after drinking twenty bottles of his ethanbeer last night, Ava, Ron, and Hannibal were having a hard time trying to get her new clothes over their wings and tails, and Hades didn't want to put his new school clothes on, despite Aisha's orders. Diego and Athena didn't have that much trouble since Diego could fit easily into the new clothes while Athena couldn't wear them since she can't take off her armor. Harambe was told to stay home as they all head to their first class, which was strange since Jordy went with them.

They, along with a few teams from the other schools, enter a dark classroom. They fount the light switch and turned it on. The room was quite different from the others. A large control panel sits out to the side, the tables are ordered rather messy, and a large map of Remnant was present on a wall as a hologram, except the Continent was now visible. They sit at their assigned seats, the longer tables fit to hold the tames who are with their owners, as a door begins to open. Out forth comes...

"Jordy!?" Team RWBY, JNPR, and their tames were surprised to see that Jordy was the teacher.

"Hello class, yes my name is Jordy, just Jordy, don't call me Mister Jordy, that just makes me sound old. I'm your teacher for Beacon's new class. This class will teach you all you need to know about the Continent and everything that has spawned from it," Jordy explained.

"What do we do in here? Do we like do sparring matches or something," Nora asked.

"Glad you asked that Nora. This class deals with all kinds of stuff. We change lesson every day, but we have no tests, though we still have homework. The lessons are randomly picked and when we have enough time, we will have sparing matches!"

The group was interested now, except of team CRDL of course, they were too busy looking at the girls.

"Alright, since I have not planned on doing anything today, we can go ahead and do some sparring matches. Here are the rules. One-do not destroy the ring. Two-do not kill each other...and that's it," Jordy said. They were excited to say the least. Their energy was spiked when Jordy began to call for the first fighters.

"First up is Aisha and Hades versus team SSNN," Jordy said.

"This outta be good," Yang says to herself. Jordy heads over to a switch and pulls it, causing the floor to change. Soon, a ring took its place.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that couldn't be built overnight," Sun says. The called contestants climb into the ring. Aisha was wearing her cloak as Hades growls, standing by her side. Team SSNN took a battle stance. Jordy counts down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Team SSNN zoom off towards the two, ready to fight. But Hades saw this and formed four shadow people, all of them looking like the shadows of the team. The attackers stop in their tracks as they stare at their doppelgangers. How did Hades do that?

"Go Aisha and Hades," Phyrra cheers from the sidelines. The dopplegangers get out shadow versions of SSNN's weapons and charge at them. Sun and Sage block a few shots from their dopplegangers, and they begin to hit each other ruthlessly. Neptune and Scarlet shot their dopplegangers in the face before they realized it. Neptune shot his weapon at Aisha and Hades, who dodged. This action caused Aisha's cloak to fall off her head.

"Uh oh," Aisha says. Neptune gawks at her beauty. Hades saw this, and he instantly jumped into the air. He lands back down with a thud, causing a large shadow wave to approach him. Neptune was knocked over the ring. Hades sighs as he looks back at the other members of SSNN.

"I had no idea that Hades could do that," Athena says. Hades takes out a bat and transforms into a cloud of smoke. He rams into Sage, and transforms back into himself. They begin to duel, metal bat against short sword. They duked it out, but it seems that Sage has more experience with fighting. He pushed Hades to the ground and points his sword at him.

"I win," he said.

"Hey boys!" The remaining members of SSNN turn to where Aisha is, and she's holding a crystal bow, with three arrows attached to it. She let go of the string, and they hit their targets straight on before blowing up, prisoning them in a block of ice. Cardin was impressed, she had good aim.

"Woah, that was cool," Coco cheers. Aisha helps Hades up as the dopplegangers disappear. They jump off the ring and head back to their seats. Neptune was forced to get his teammates unfroze with the help of a fire dust crystal from Aisha. Hades glared at Neptune.

"Well that was an impressive feat by Aisha and Hades! Now, next in line is Diego and Athena vs team CVFY," Jordy says. The called contestants step into the ring, ready to fight as Ava gets out a medi-gun, healing the earlier contestants.

"Who send all these babies to fight," Athena yells. They get into a fighting stance as Jordy begins to count down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Diego charges at Fox, his claw swords extended. They lock blades and begin to combat each other.

"Impressive, your really giving me a hard time," Diego sarcastically said before kicking Fox with his legs. Diego soon overpowered Fox, as Diego is way stronger, considering that Fox is a lone human fighting a humanoid saber-tooth cat.

"Let me take care of this Velvet, you've been growing your stockpile of pictures for a while now," Coco said. She charged at Athena, ready to strike her with her bag.

"I will hurt you with my armored hands," Athena said. Coco swung her bag at Athena, who just blocked it with her hands. Coco expected her armor to crack, which it did. Athena grabbed her bag and threw it over the ring.

"Put up fists," Athena said, demanding a fist fight.

"I expected that you've owned a sword, but alright, fist-to-fist combat it is," Coco said. Both Athena and Coco threw fists at each other, each showing a sign of not letting up. That was until Velvet joined in the fight.

"Velvet! I told you to keep your distance," Coco said before getting punched in the face by Athena. Velvet got her arm locked around Athena's neck, trying to subdue her. Athena however, saw this, and grabbed Velvet's arms, throwing her at Coco, both of them going over the ring.

"Oh, it is bad day for you, because I've won this match," Athena says to herself. Meanwhile, Diego and Yatshuashi are locked in combat. Like Fox, Yatshuashi is soon overpowered by Diego's strength.

"Here I thought humans were stronger," Diego scoffs. They all get off the ring and Ava heals them back to full health.

"Athena and Diego are the winners! For the last fight of the day, we'll have Scar and Ava against team CRDL." Scar and Ava get on the ring. However, team CRDL stays at their desk, oblivious to Jordy's order.

"Team CRDL, get in the ring," Jordy orders.

"Why should we? It's not like we care," Cardin says.

"I was afraid you'll say that." Suddenly, team CRDL was launched from their chairs. They land in the ring.

"If you know what's good for yah, you would surrender," Scar says. Team CRDL gets up, holding their weapons.

"Scar, you'll take care of Cardin, I'll deal with the other three," Ava said.

"You sure? I could lend you a hand with one of them," Scar asks.

"No it's fine, I can handle them," she replied.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Scar charged at Cardin, getting out a mini-shovel and whacking him in the head. The others were lifted up into the air with by Ava's magora. She smacked them against each other over and over while she sharpened her nails and wing claws. The ceiling began to open.

"Was the ceiling supposed to open," Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I knew something like this would happen so I made the improvement," Jordy replied. Ava saw the open ceiling and looked at Scar, who was giving Cardin no mercy. He looks at Ava for a moment before realizing her plan. He rushes over to the other members of team CRDL and launch them into the air. They flew way up in the air before landing outside the ring with a sickening crunch. Good thing they had aura, that fall would've surely killed them.

"That's gotta hurt," Ruby said. Cardin was left alone to fight Scar, as Ava was tired from using her magora.

"Looks like your left Cardin. If you surrender now, you'll won't be further harmed," Scar demanded.

"Ha! Why should I believe that. You may be good with fighting with a shovel, but how about we finish this with a few punches," Cardin said, knowing all too well that Scar is most likely going to kill him. However, he did have a plan.

"Hm...alright, fighting with my hands it is," Scar said, dropping his shovel and kicking it behind the ring. Before it left the ring, Cardin grabbed it. He could feel something strange eminating from the shovel.

"Hah! Now that I have your weapon, You'll stand no chance against me," Cardin smirked. Scar, angered that his weapon was taken away, transformed into his normal form out of rage. Everyone was shocked that he did that. Cardin stepped back to the rings borders, scared straight as Scar approached him.

"Oh...you can transform..." Scar lunged at him, Cardin went under the ring borders just in time for Scar to almost land on his crotch. He jumped over the borders as Cardin threw back his shovel. Diego and Hades transformed into their normal forms and tried keeping him away from Cardin.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" Scar was quickly calmed down when Aisha quickly shoved a bottle of his ethanbeer down his mouth. He drunk the contents, and he quickly calmed down. He transformed back into his humanoid form the others doing the same. Everyone, except RWBY, JNPR, Aisha, and Jordy, were wide-eyed.

"Oh, yeah. Any living being that comes from the Continent is able to transform into a humanoid form," Jordy explained. He continued explaining how magora works to them until the bell rang to head to the next class. They waved bye to Jordy, who was waiting for his next set of students, and left the room.

"Ozpin, how was it," Jordy said, pulling up a webcam with Ozpin on the other side

"Most impressive Jordy. Your students have proven to be strong hunters. I hope that we can head to this place soon. I want to see it," Ozpin congratulated.

"Thanks. Though I don't recommend you head there, it's too dangerous, not even you could probably survive a few weeks there without being eaten," Jordy said.

"Note taken."

* * *

 **Finally, chapter two is done. Hope you've enjoyed. Also, you all can form pairs. I wonder what kind of utterly strange ships you'll create.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to introduce a few characters. These characters will be on the Continent, and actually not OCs of mine. They're from another franchise. One of them will be seen in this chapter.**

 **I might also need to explain what artifacts are. Artifacts are powerful objects from old. These objects can range in size and shape from simple masks to the biggest robots. Artifacts will be introduced in this chapter, keep a lookout for which are.**

 **I've kind of imagined that the Earth where the Continent came from is an Earth where every single franchise takes place in (so franchises like Transformers, Crash Bandicoot, and Super Mario are in the same universe as an example).**

 **Also, by this time, the secret got out, and now everyone knows of the tames power.**

 **Your probably going to need this song for the fight sequence:** watchv=0kWE_WHRbmI

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's begin...**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 3**

Out in the courtyard of Beacon, Aisha sits under a tree, reading a book with Hades, in his normal form, sleeping right beside him. Inside the cafeteria, Neptune stares out the window, looking at her dreamily. His thoughts were interrupted when Sun appeared right beside him.

"Dude, what are you looking at," Sun asks.

"The new girl, with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes," Neptune replied. Not knowing who he meant, he followed Neptune's gaze. His eyes fell upon Aisha and Hades. His eyes widen in shock.

"Dude! Don't flirt with the competition," Sun warns.

"Why, she's just so beautiful," Neptune asked.

"Don't you remember!? They absolutely destroyed us a few hours ago," Sun replied.

"It was worth it though," Neptune pouts before standing up," I should probably introduce myself to her." Before Neptune could walk away, Ava and Ron, in their normal forms, land right behind them. Neptune and Sun scream as Neptune jumps in his arms. Ava and Ron transform into their humanoid forms as the two calm down.

"I've heard what you've said," Ava glared.

"You...you did," Neptune asked shakily as he gets off of Sun.

"Yes, I did. Anyways, I wouldn't flirt with Aisha if I were you," she warned.

"Why? She seems so peaceful," Neptune asked.

"Its because of Hades, he hates it when other males try to gain her affection."

"Oh really, he's strong, but he didn't try to kill us," Neptune said.

"Well I've never seen someone that flirted with her after they tried," Ava said.

"No matter, I'm going to win her heart, just you wait," Neptune said before walking off. Ava rolls her eyes and steps back a little.

"3, 2, 1..." Hades growled savagely, like an animal, before throwing him up in the air and punching him, sending Neptune all the way back to where he started screaming. His mind was in a daze as Ava appears above him, with a blank stare, and Sun looking at him all confused.

"Did...did I do it," Neptune asked. Ava shook her head.

"No, you just got knocked to the ground by Hades again," Ava explained. Neptune soon went unconcious. Ron poked at him with his tail, wondering what happened.

"Is he dead," he asked.

"Wish he was," Hades said, walking past him with Aisha right behind him. Ava and Ron just shrugged as they went inside, leaving Neptune and Sun alone.

"...okay then. Wait! Ava! I need you to heal my pal here," Sun said as he picked up Neptune and ran inside.

* * *

Over at the Continent, in a wooden structure, a large lizard with a sail on its back wanders into a room with a table. Around this table includes many different species.

"Alright, how was the patrol of the nation. I suspect nothing strange has occurred," the creature, known as a Dimetrodon, asked.

"So far, my patrol of our northern lakes has provided no dangers," a giant crocodile replied.

"Nothing on the eye-lake," a ground sloth replied.

"Nothing down south," a raccoon replied.

"Nothing on the west coast. Really, it seems that any possibility of invasion has just vanished," a strange looking amphibian replied. The animals in the room shook their heads. There hasn't been any real danger now that the terrorist group known as the DS was defeated. Wondering what to do, they head out of the building, looking at the flag.

"Its strange, I honestly thought the DS would still be trying to kill us all, they're a very influential group of animals," the Dimetrodon said. The others agreed. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Many animals scurry about, trying to get to their posts and take position. The Dimetrodon runs up to a rat who was holding binoculars.

"Hand me that soldier." The rat picks up a weapon before running off. The Dimetrodon stands on its two legs and looks through the binoculars. There, in the sky, is a giant robot. It lands right in front of the building. It lets out a menacing roar, shaking the animals to their core.

"That's an artifact! How did they get an artifact," the dimetrodon yells. The robot soon began launching missiles from its hand. The missile barrage scattered the animals. The robot then approached the building. It let out a large green ball of plasma from its muzzle that exploded when it came in contact with he building. It reaches inside, pulling objects that it places in a safe compartment.

"It stole our artifacts! All forces coverge on the robot," the Dimetrodon roars. The animals fire on the robot, but the bullets did nothing to heed its progress. It launched missiles into the air, these explosives landing on their designated targets. Many of the animal forces were completely obliterated by the giant robot. The robot soon stomped off, leaving the building in ruins. Somehow, the Dimetrodon was still alive. It struggled all the way to a control module.

"I need to get in contact with him."

* * *

Back in Jordy's house, in Scar's room, Scar was enjoying a little video game he fount during his time there. He was concentrating hard until he noticed he got a message. He clicked the icon and took a swig from his ethanbeer.

"I wonder who would be messaging me at this time of the day," Scar asked himself. The message fully loaded. It reads:

 _General Scar! The Continent is in danger! A giant robot has attacked my base and stole the artifacts there!_

Scar's eyes widen in shock. The United Species of Capitalia is under attack! He quickly sends a FaceTime request. The request was taken rather quickly.

Scar: "Report!"

Dime: "A giant robot, an artifact controlled by an unknown assailant, attacked us and completely obliterated my forces. It left with the artifacts that was stored here."

Scar: "Who could it's controller be?"

Dime: "I don't know, a possibility could be the mutated turtle Bowser, but he hasn't left from his castle in ages, and even if he did have the robot, he wouldn't have a single clue on how to use that complex of a machine."

Scar: "True, show me a picture of the robot. I must know."

An image flooded the screen, showing the giant robot from earlier. His eyes widen, he knew that robot all too well from the stories his parents used to tell him.

"Mechabandicoot," he says to himself.

Dime: "Mechabandicoot. Wait, isn't that the robot that a mad scientist from so many years ago created to kill the Continent's hero? Who would want that?

Scar: "I know who probably does. Don't you remember seeing a supposed laboratory out in the middle of the Dead Tundra? I believe who lives there is a descendant of that scientist.

Dime: "I see, I'll get an army to head to that laboratory. We will show whoever lives there a lesson."

Scar: "Be careful, she's the reason why many of the powerful artifacts have dissapeared."

Dime: "I'll keep that in mind." With that, the transmission ended. Scar sits back in his chair, sighing as he takes another swig of his ethanbeer. He gets out of his chair and lays in his bed. He couldn't sleep, he was thinking on all the possibilities of who could actually be the culprit. Not only that, but what artifacts were in that base when the giant robot attacked.

"Oh this is going to be a great #%^*ing night!"

* * *

Back at the Continent, a huge metal building stands in the midst of a snow storm in the Dead Tundra. Out of the blue, a blinding light escapes from its windows. The windows shatter, releasing multiple grey balls of light leaving a trail of its color. They escape and fly all over Remnant. One of these balls of light lands right into Emerald Forest, where it begins to transform.

Back in Beacon, the cameras instantly noticed the ball of light. Ozpin calls in Scar, as he thinks it may of traveled from the Continent and Scar knows more about the Continent than anyone.

"What's...the...problem," Scar said, drowsy from a lack of sleep.

"Take a look at this. We've recorded it a few minutes ago," Ozpin said. The camera feed from earlier pulls up, revealing the ball of light crash landing in Emerald Forest.

"Could you explain what this was," Ozpin asked. Scar instantly woke up, he knew what that was.

"That was a chemical z energy ray. That one was grey, meaning it holds someone. Could you get your camera's to focus on the forest, I'm heading down there. Alone."

"Scar, you know well as much as I do that going into Emerald Forest by yourself is a bad idea. The Grimm are too powerful to fight alone," Ozpin warned. Scar just glares at him.

"I've fought stronger," is all he says before heading to the elevator and closing it. Ozpin sighs and looks back at the camera feed. He noticed something weird floating near the camera.

"Bubbles?"

* * *

Scar continues to run through the forest, in his normal form, in search of the crash site. His nose picks up a scent. The smell of a bubble mixture fills his nostrils. Wondering what could be blowing bubbles out in the middle of a very dangerous forest, he runs in the direction of the smell. As he runs, bubbles fly right by him. He knew from the start who that could be at the end of the trail.

"Really? It just had to be her," Scar growls. He enters a clearing, and he notices a girl with blond hair with blue attire blowing bubbles out of a giant bubble wand. Scar just stops in his tracks.

'So, the chemical z rays did hit their targets,' Scar says, hiding behind a bush. He transforms back into his humanoid form. He noticed that she was looking at a bush. The bush was shaking, he probably knew what was in there. Suddenly, he heard growling behind him. He turns around and see's a minor ursa standing right in front of him.

"...well, your not creepy at all, you just look edgy," Scar jokes. The ursa roars, gaining the girl's attention. Scar takes out one of his rocket launchers and rocket jumps out of the bush. He lands right beside her, almost scaring her.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were there," Scar lies. The girl looks at him, but not before more Grimm rush out of the forest and surround them.

"So...your Bubbles eh?"

"Yep!"

"Well I'm Scar, and I believe that we're both from the Continent," Scar asks.

"Um...you mean the one that looks like an eye," Bubbles ponders.

"Yeah, that's the one. Actually, let's ask questions later, were kind of surrounded here," Scar says. Scar and the girl get ready to fight, the Grimm may have numbers, but Scar has been through worse. This will be a piece of cake.

"I hope your bubbles do damage to those monsters."

* * *

 **You can kind of guess who Bubbles is. Anyway, this is the end of chapter 3. Hope you've enjoyed. If you have a suggestion, place a review. Okay we cool?... okay that's good**

 **For now, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**

 **Oh come on! I need a new outro! This one is way to used.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, here's the next chapter of Lost and Found. Hope your enjoying so far. If you have a new idea for the story, post a review. Alright let's begin.**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 4**

Scar and Bubbles stand in the midst of a Grimm encirclement. Scar knew more about these things than she did. So he was the one to make the first move. He shot up into the air using his rocket launcher, releasing a hellstorm of rockets onto the Grimm. Many fell apart and dissapeared as Scar landed softly after deploying a parachute. But more Grimm are on their way, and Scar knows that he'll run out of ammo soon. Bubbles was scared of the fighting. A beowolf got a lucky shot on him and pinned him to the ground. It opened its maw, ready to bite down on Scar's neck.

"Blazing Bubbles!" The beowolf howled in pain, stepping off of Scar as it was being assaulted by boiling hot bubbles. Scar rolled out of the way as the beowolf charged at him. He put a shotgun in its open mouth and fired, splattering blood everywhere.

"You finally did something!?" More Grimm pour into the clearing. Scar knew that he and Bubbles won't survive. He had an idea. He grabbed Bubbles and took out another rocket launcher, except this one is orange.

"Hang on!" He shot at the ground, launching him and Bubbles straight into the air. He lands on the ground after deploying his chute. He looks at Beacon tower, and notices that if he hops a few more feet, he might be able to make it over the cliff. He tries to do it, but the cliff was too tall to jump over.

"Aw great what do we do now," Scar yells, stomping around the area. Soon, more Grimm approach them. He tried shooting both his shotgun and rocket launcher, but they were out of ammo!

"Hm..." Bubbles looks at the Grimm, and then the cliff face. She had an idea of her own. She used her bubble wand to create a giant bubble. She gets on, Scar soon jumping on back-first as to not pop it with his claws. The bubble floats up, allowing the two to escape.

"What were those things," Bubbles asked, looking down at the Grimm as their transport floated up to the edge of the cliff.

"Those are Grimm, evil beings with no soul," Scar replied, jumping off of the bubble. He leads her inside of Beacon, knowing she'll be safe there.

"Scar!" Scar froze, he knew who that was. He shakily turned his head to look behind him. Phyrra was right there, and she did not look happy.

"Oh uh...hey Phyrra, how was your day today...hehe," Scar asked, trying to ease the situation.

"Why did I hear from Ozpin that you left into Emerald Forest, by yourself for that matter, to find something that couldn't get a feed on," she asked angrily.

"I noticed this thing out in the forest so I went to get it. Got caught in a Grimm horde, ran out of ammo in my main guns, forced to ride a bubble up to the top of the cliff face," he explained.

"Wait...a bubble? How could you even get on a bubble without popping it," she asked.

"Well it was all because of the thing I went to get," Scar said. Out from behind him comes Bubbles. She looks at Phyrra in wonder.

"Hello," she greets with enthusiasm.

"Phyrra, this is Bubbles." Phyrra looks at Scar, and then back to Bubbles.

"What were you doing out in the dangerous part of the forest," she asks Bubbles.

"I dunno, i somehow got there when I came out of a grey light that crashed in the forest," Bubbles explained.

"She came out of a chemical z energy ray, she came from the Continent, I know it, I can just sense it in her pheromones," Scar said.

"The Continent? So is she an animal," Phyrra asked.

"Nope! She's pure human, and she doesn't have magora either," Scar replied. Phyrra wondered what she is. And plus, the bubble wand in her hand is too large for anything on Remnant.

"I guess this will require an half/hour's worth of explaining, doesn't it Scar," Phyrra asked.

"Ill explain more of this inside Ozpin's office, it will be easier to talk about it in there. And plus I was going there anyway," Scar said. They all walked into Beacon to meet Ozpin and tell him everything that's happened.

* * *

Out at the market, Aisha and Hades were exploring, buying stuff they may need. As they walk past, in the shadows of the buildings, Neptune plans on how to win her heart.

'Alright, you got this. Your Neptune! A lone wolf can't stop the power of love,' Neptune says in his mind. He walks into the clearing and appears right behind the two. Aisha and Hades turn to face him.

"Oh. It's you...what do you want now," Hades asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Oh nothing, I just thought we would go and shop together, just me, you, and Aisha," Neptune replied, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirty manner.

"Were not shopping with you, now go away," Hades warns. He walks away, dragging Aisha right behind him.

'Well that didn't work. I should try a different approach,' Neptune said in his mind. Later, Hades and Aisha split to gather different things. Hades went to go and grab a chew toy, with lien Aisha gave him, while she went to buy some fruits. After she put her fruit in a bag, she walked away, but not until Neptune appeared right beside her.

"Want me to help you carry your stuff," he asked.

"I mean, thank you for the offer, but I can carry it in my own," she replied. Before she walked away again, Hades watches from the shadows. He summons Neptune's doppleganger, and orders it to attack Neptune. The doppleganger appeared from Neptune's shadow, holding Neptune's shadow version of his weapon.

"Oh come on, really Hades!" He ran away, his doppleganger following straight after him. Hades smirks before walking away. He meets up with Aisha before heading back to Beacon.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Your Bubbles, am I correct?" Ozpin had just finished hearing Bubbles and Scar's explanation.

"Uh-huh!"

"And your a...powerpuff girl," Ozpin asks.

"Yep!"

"And you have little idea on how you even got here?"

"Yeah, she was transported from the Continent. You know, where Ruby and the others got lost for months," Scar adds.

"So Scar, what are these "artifacts" you speak of," Ozpin asked.

"Artifacts are objects, beings, or something else that have properties that allow them to stand the test of time. They range from simple masks to gigantic weapons of mass destruction," Scar explained.

"Weapons of mass destruction? How dangerous are they?"

"The last time one of these weapons was used, an entire city and the surrounding countryside was turned uninhabitable for over twenty-one years." Ozpin and Phyrra's eyes widen in shock. They better get those weapons fast before they get in the wrong hands!

"I don't reccomend you try and get them. They're inside special vaults that only generals, such as myself, know. We've kept them hidden in these vaults for years so that they won't get in the wrong hands. So your safe," Scar said.

"But the White Fang has gadgets that might be able to get through the vaults," Phyrra exclaimed.

"Relax, the vaults are heavily guarded by elite soldiers. Most of them can sense those terrorists, so you have nothing to worry about," Scar said.

"But-"

"No buts! I am most certain that the mega-weapons are safe and sound in these vaults and there is nothing that can change my mind about it!" Scar hasn't sounded like that before. He sounded so firm, almost like Ironwood.

"Anyways, we're getting off track. What do we do with her," Ozpin asked.

"In a most likely case, we'll need to find the other two," Scar replied

"There's more than one!"

"Ow...yes Phyrra, there are two more, just two. I don't know where they are, but I have a special device that'll help," Scar said as he pulls out a strange device. It looks very high tech for it's time.

"This is a artifact finder. If an artifact is lost or stolen, this little machine will pick up the artifact's energy readings."

"How high tech was the humans living on the Continent before...you know," Phyrra asked.

"Well, if I can remember correctly, they've went to space, colonized the solar system, and created machines that could go at the speed of light. Yeah, that advanced," Scar said.

"Their technology would be useful for us. Is it still there," Ozpin asked.

"Well, humans have went extinct on the Continent long before it came here. The humans in space are still alive, living on moons and planets, some so dangerous that I swear that they shouldn't be there. I do believe the Continent still holds this kind of technology, but their in the same vaults as the mega-weapons," Scar replied. The device Scar is holding began to sound an alarm. It has picked up something.

"Oh, it seems an artifact has just been found in Vale. Ive better get going," Scar said before heading to the elevator. Phyrra stopped him just in time.

"You ain't going by yourself Scar, not after what had happened. You better wait outside so I can call Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Athena, got it?"

"*sigh* yes mom," Scar joked. They went down the elevator, bringing Bubbles with them. They don't know who or what this artifact is, but it's a known fact it could be related to Bubbles in some way.

"No, really I don't need the help," Scar said.

"Scar, I told you, your not going alone ever again. You almost died when you did," Phyrra scolded.

"I get that, but I've fought stronger beings before, I'm just not used to fighting a whole bunch of my enemies at once. Even then, I would've died, with honor," Scar said.

"I don't want you to die Scar," Phyrra said. Scar was impressed by her determination to keep him alive.

"Though you show that you really want to help, but I got this, I just need some ammo," Scar said as they walked out of the elevator. Scar went ahead to get some ammo while Phyrra went to her team. They were just sitting around, Athena behind a small table with a pot on it, cooking something.

"Guys, Scar is going on a mission to Vale. We're going with him," Phyrra said.

"Does it involve the Continent in any way," Jaune asked.

"Somewhat, Scar will explain the situation when we find him. Now let's go," Phyrra said. They all got up, but not before Athena flipped the small table, eating the contents of the pot in mid-air with own gulp. They fount Scar and he explained the situation. They head off to Vale to find the artifact before it gets in the wrong hands.

* * *

 **Yeah I've added the powerpuff girls, the anime version (Powerpuff Girls Z) to be exact. Their considered artifacts for some reason, but they aren't the only ones. Like I said before (if I did), the Continent was in a universe where all the franchises (except mlp) are in the same universe. Hope that explains why their there. I'm also planning on adding some other franchise into the mix, like My Life as a Teenage Robot and Crash Bandicoot.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you want to see your oc or idea or anything, just pm or leave a review. All ideas are appreciated.**

 **Anyways, this has been Sporedude135, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Deep-Fried Reptilian

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying the story. We finally get out first true battle of the series!**

 **Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 5**

As team JNPR, their tames, and Bubbles walk through the streets of Vale, Scar looks at the device. Their approaching a new white dot. It's another artifact, but what it is he has no idea. They find out the artifact is somewhere inside a dust store. Why it's in a dust store...well they don't know.

"This is the place," Scar said.

"I feel something off in there, I can feel it in my gut," Nora warned.

"Are you sure it's an artifact Scar," Athena asked.

"Most certainly, only artifacts give off a signature that this device can pick up."

Inside the shop however, unknown to the heros outside, a robbery is taking place. A man with a white suit and orange hair walks up to the counter with multiple other people with animal parts.

"P-please! Just take my lien and leave," the shopkeeper begged.

"Were not here for your lien...men, grab the dust," the suited man ordered. His goons soon began to take the dust, filling many containers they have with them with the minerals. Unbeknownst to them, a girl with green attire and a giant yellow mallet on her back is oblivious to their actions, listening to music in her green pair of headphones. A goon noticed her and approached her with a sword drawn.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them," the goon orders. The girl couldn't hear him.

"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" He turns her around, motioning her to take her headphones off.

"Hey what's your problem," the girl asked angrily.

"Put your hands in the air now," the goon repeated for the third time. The girl looks around the store, noticing the other goons taking the dust.

"Your stealing crystals, aren't you!?"

"Um...yes," the goon said, not expecting something that loud from that little of a child. The child got her mallet and slammed it on the floor, cracking it and releasing a plasma blast that hits the goon, sending him flying past the man in the suit. The man orders another of his goons to deal with her.

"Freeze!"

Back outside the shop, Scar and Phyrra are in a heated argument on what to do. Everyone just stared at them in shock. Bubbles tries to calm down the situation, but to no avail.

"Who knew they could argue like that," Ren said.

"Me neither, and I just got here," Bubbles added. Bubbles snuck away from the group and peered inside. At that moment, the window was broken by a man with animal parts. Everyone stops and turns to the carnage. Out from the window jumps a girl with a giant hammer.

"Who's that," Nora asked.

"That's Buttercup! She's in trouble, we need to help her," Bubbles said.

"So a robbery was going on this whole time and we didn't notice," Ren said, getting out StormFlower.

"Apparently so," Phyrra replied.

"That was rhetorical," Ren said.

"All of my enemies will fall by my giant gun," Athena said. Getting out her minigun, she let out a rain or bullets, knocking a bunch of the suited man's goons out. Buttercup looks at the group in shock.

"Hey Buttercup!" The group was interrupted when more goons appear, all wielding many different weapons. A fight soon began.

Ren took on several men holding sharp knives. He was a master at this kind of stuff and defeated them all easily.

Phyrra fired off her weapon at a few, knocking them out cold. One managed to sneak up behind her to deliver a painful blow, but Ren shot at the goon, causing him to fly back into the shop.

"Thanks Ren," Phyrra said. The others weren't having that much trouble with the goons, easily winning the battle. While the battle was going on, the suited man escaped through the back. Nora saw him leave and chased after him. She got him backed into an alley.

"I knew it! You were the one with the cool looking hat," Nora said. The others caught up to her. Scar looked down at his artifact-finder, only to see it beeping like crazy. This must mean something Scar was worried would happen.

"Nora, stand back and let me handle this, he has an artifact," Scar ordered.

"Hey you! When we're done, you'll get a piece of me, you got that," Buttercup yells. Scar approaches the suited man. Jaune had no idea what's going on. Phyrra was about to approach Scar, but Ren held her back.

"Alright, if you give me back that mask you have behind you, I may let you go free," Scar said.

"Mask? Why does Roman have a mask? Was he going to have a masquerade party without me," Nora said in her cheerful attitude.

"So you must be Scar, the Great War general of the United Species of Capitalia, in charge of keeping artifacts from getting in the wrong hands," the suited man said.

"Hey, when is it my turn," something asks behind the suited man's back.

"Wait, something just talked," Ren said.

"Give Scar what he wants or I squash you," Athena threatened.

"Yeah...whatever she said," Buttercup added.

"Give the mask back, now," Scar ordered, a bit of venom in his voice.

"Heh...alright then." Out from the back of the suited man flies an orange mask. It's sudden appearance shocked everyone, minus Scar.

"Who are you," Ren said to the mask, readying StormFlower.

"My name doesn't matter," the mask says.

"Why were you robbing that poor man," Bubbles asked.

* * *

"Robbing an old defenseless man is a dishonor where Scar came from," Athena said, her minigun spinning up.

"Does it look like I care for the lives of this world. I've always had a grudge on that chicken for years since he kept me alone in that glass casing at that base. And now that I'm free to do my own bidding, I shall watch this world burn," the mask says.

"Oh your just horrible," Bubbles says.

"Enough talk, I'll have a taste of deep-fried reptilian tail soon," the mask says. It floats over to the suited man before inter-locking with his chest. The man's body began to change. His body became stone, with lava seeping inside him. The man looks at the group.

"Hope you brought your sunscreen, because you're gonna burn!"

 _Begin playing: Crashes to Ashes_

A wall of fire forms right in front of the group, forcing them out of the alleyway. The man walks out, growling at the group.

"What are we gonna do now," Jaune asks.

"I don't know, just attack him," Ren replied. Everyone with a gun fired at the man, but the bullets, rockets, and other projectiles just melted into his skin. A ring of fire surrounds the man, but not to trap him. It seems the man made the ring to keep the others from attacking him with their melee weapons.

Nora had no idea that the ring did that, and tried to hit him with her hammer. The hammer was blocked by the man. It began to overheat, exploding and sending Nora carrening into a car. The man approached her with intention in his eyes.

"Ah, the little hero thinks she can hurt me with a flimsy little hammer. I don't think so, HAHAHAHA!" The ring of fire disappears. The man grabs Nora by the neck, trying to choke her before turning her into a smoldering pile of ash.

Phyrra got an idea. She noticed a fire hydrant near Nora. She thought that the only way to damage the man is to douse him with water. She shot at the fire hydrant, it exploding in a geyser of water. The water caused the man to back off and run.

"He's getting away, after him," Ren said. The man ends up climbing up onto a roof of a building. The others manage to climb up to face the man.

"Gah, you may have gotten me, but I won't be so oblivious next time," the man warned. His hands fired off multiple red balls, these balls exploding in contact with the building. Everyone was having a hard time dodging the balls, as with each ball, a new hole opens up in the building.

"Bubble catcher!" A bubble forms and catches one of the balls. Buttercup saw this and smacked it with her hammer, sending it straight back at the man with incredible speed. It hit the man dead on, causing him to fall off the roof and into the road below. The group got down the building to see he has dissapeared.

"Where did he go," Bubbles asked. They walk out of the shadows and into the street, where team RWBY and Aisha are waiting with their tames. Ava runs over to them.

"What happened," Ava asked as she healed everyone up.

"It was Roman, we fount him robbing a dust shop," Ren said.

"He was taking the dust when we arrived on a different mission," Phyrra added.

"So Roman was responsible for those robberies," Weiss said.

"We beat him into an alleyway where he pulled out a mask, which turned him into some sort of molten version of himself. We have no idea where he went now," Phyrra continued.

"A mask? How could a mask be able to make him be like that," Weiss asked.

"We better find him, me and Ava will take to the skies," Yang said before flying off. Ava followed after healing everyone up and giving Scar a walkie-talkie.

"What's with the walkie-talkie," Phyrra asked.

"In a most likely case, she gave me this to warn us about Roman's wearabouts," Scar replied. Bubbles and Buttercup walk up to team RWBY.

"Hello! I'm Bubbles, and this is Buttercup, and we're the Powerpuff Girls," Bubbles introduced herself. RWBY introduced themselves as well.

"*sniff* why do I smell burnt chicken," Scar said. A horrid aroma filled their nostrils. They has no idea what it was. The walkie-talkie began to go off. Scar picked it up.

" _We've fount Roman, he's in Emerald Forest, burning it to the ground. I think he's heading for_ ," Yang said over the walkie-talkie.

"Were on our way," Scar said, turning off the walkie-talkie.

"Roman is in Emerald Forest? Why there," Ren asked.

* * *

Yang and Ava continue observing the carnage Roman is causing. They couldn't stand it. They dive-bomb him. They fire their weapons at him but they just melt into his skin.

"Wha...how is that possible," Ava said. Roman turns around, a menacing grin on his face.

"So the two heroines show up to defeat me. I don't think so," Roman said. He turns around, a wall of fire forms in front of him. The air began to become thick with smoke from the fire Roman caused. Realizing if they try to fly they'll most likely suffocate, they run. Roman soon follows, throwing flaming rocks at the two. The teo end up near a lake edge. They got an idea. Ava began to charge up her medi-gun, pointing it at Yang. Roman soon appears, he himself laughing like a maniac.

Yang and Ava take off into the ash black sky and appear right behind him.

"I'm fully charged," Ava said. She turned the crank on the medi-gun, making Yang's fist spark with energy. She charged at Roman and delivers a hard punch, a critical hit. Roman falls into the lake, the water steaming and bubbling from Roman's molten body.

*music stops*

Soon, Roman's normal body surfaced, unconcious, with the orange mask right beside him. Panting from the amount of ash in the air, Yang gets out a walkie-talkie and calls Scar.

"We got him."

* * *

 **It is done! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. If you have an idea for the next chapter, leave a review. Once again, hope you've enjoyed.**

 **For now, this is Sporedude135 signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Hope your enjoying this story so far.**

 **Oh, even though I don't like spoiling things, but what I will tell you is that in this chapter, we'll see Scar beat Roman unconcious Call of Duty style!**

 **Without any further ado, let's begin...**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 6**

Inside Beacon, everyone was growing a little anxious. They're waiting outside an interrogation room, where Roman was taken in and was being talked to by Ironwood. Scar was pacing around, holding the orange mask behind him as he walked back and forth. Phyrra was a little worried for him.

"Is everything alright Scar," she asked. She didn't get a response. She was a little confused on why he didn't say anything. He might be in a trance, eager to get inside the interrogation room and talk to Roman himself. Scar then stopped what he was looked at him as Ironwood walked out of the room. He approached Ozpin, who was there, and began to speak to him in private. Scar took the opportunity and bolted into the room, somehow without anyone noticing.

Scar walks around the table after locking the door of the interrogation room to the control room and glares at Roman, who smirks at him.

"Let me guess, your gonna try and get information out of me to," Roman asked sarcastically.

"Well, here's my proposition. I'll let you go if you give me the information I want. If you don't...well I'll make sure these next few minutes will be the most painful and scar ridden of your life," Scar warned, holding his shotgun meanicingly. He approaches Roman, looking at him with his black eyes.

"So, where did you get the mask," Scar asked.

"Why should I say what you want to know, your just showing off your shotgun to scare me into saying what you need," Roman said. A very large anger vein grows on Scar's forehead. He wasn't having none of it.

"Well, unlike Ironwood, I will use BRUTE FORCE!" With that, Scar shot his gun at Roman's knee. Normally the bullet would bounce off of the skin and send a large amount of pain through that area because of aura. But this time, the bullet went right through his skin, shredding his knee into oblivion despite Roman's aura being full. The bones of his kneecaps were even showing. Roman screamed in pain as Scar whacked him aside the face with the butt of the shotgun. He goes to Roman's other side, covered in blood as he aimed the gun at Roman's other knee.

"Now, were did you get the mask," Scar asked again, a little more forceful.

"I...I got it from a guy who claimed to be a evil scientist," Roman replied in fear of being shot in the other knee.

"What did this scientist look like," Scar demanded, almost pulling the trigger.

"He...he has yellowish skin, a black beard with the same color sideburns, and a uppercase N on his forehead, which his head was rather large for a huma-" Scar didn't let him finish as he shot him in the knee. Roman once again screamed in pain as blood oozed from the wound. The shotgun noise went through the voice recorders, alerting everyone in the room of what's going on.

"Oh no, Scar went in!" Phyrra and the others ran into the room, showing Scar using his toe claw to peirce Roman's foot. Ironwood tried opening the door but it was locked. He started banging on the door, demanding Scar to open it, but to no avail.

"How did you power this mask," Scar said meanacingly to Roman, preparing to break his hand. He was coughing up blood by this point. Roman handed him a small crystal, which then expanded into an even larger crystal. The crystal is purple and seemed to spark with purple energy. Scars eye's widen in shock. He knew what this crystal is.

"P...power crystals." Scar was enraged. He took the end of his shotgun and wacked Roman on the side of the head, knocking the fedora hatted man unconscious. Scar kicked Roman onto his side as he pushed the table and chairs out of the way. He then took out his rocket launchers and shot at the wall, causing an explosion that destroyed the sound-proof glass and causing everyone to shield themselves. When they looked up, Scar was gone and a large hole to the outside of Beacon stood in front of where he once was.

"Oh great he's going after something," Diego said, approaching Roman's unmoving body.

"Almost killing a prisoner under interrogation is breaking the law at best. I'm placing him under arrest," Ironwood said before taking out his scroll.

"Wait, sir! Please, he's my friend, he didn't mean to do this," Phyrra begged.

"Scar is a very dangerous Faunus and he should be secured, we don't want him causing havoc and that's final," Ironwood said. He began to order something to someone on the other line as Phyrra looks out the window.

"Scar, please tell me what's going on."

* * *

Scar jumps over an alleyway as multiple Atlesian soldiers follow him, ordering him to stop. He wasn't stopping for that. He continues to head to the docks, where he hides behind a bunch of crates and gets out his artifact finder. He makes the device touch the power crystal with its tip, overriding it and causing it to locate all locations of power crystals all over Remnant.

"Hmph, those White Fang sure know how to work fast," Scar said to himself as he got up. When he did, he heard the clanking of guns. He looks up to reveal a few soldiers surrounding him, their guns pointing at him.

"Hands where we can see them bud," one of the soldiers order.

"Hah! These are the soldiers that are supposed to be in Remnant's strongest army!? Don't make me laugh," Scar said. In the blink of an eye, Scar took out a rocket launcher and rocket jumped away from them. He noticed a small boat that he could use. He lands in it and heads to the controls. Before he could grab the wheel, he was pushed to the ground by someone. He looked up to find that Phyrra was that person.

"Scar what is going on," Phyrra asked, being mad and crying at the same time.

"Get off me," Scar said, trying to break free of her grasp. She wouldn't budge.

"If you want to know so badly, I'm going on a little adventure to go and find some things. Tell headmaster Ozpin to not worry about me. I've faced many dangers before and there is nothing stopping me now," Scar explained.

"Your, going to find more of those crystals aren't you!?"

"Well obviously I'm holding one right now," Scar said, holding the power crystal.

"Scar, what have you gotten yourself into," Phyrra said, finally getting off of him.

"I'm getting into something that you should never be part of," Scar said.

"Par-NO! We are your teammates and we are supposed to help each other," Phyrra yelled.

"I'm helping you by keeping you out of this," Scar said.

"That's not helping us, that's putting you in danger," Phyrra said. Soon, the others caught up to him.

"Your going on a boat trip *pant* without me," Nora joked.

"Scar, whatever your doing, either don't do it or do it with us, because you almost killed a man and were not letting you out of our sight," Ren said, readying StormFlower incase Scar retaliated.

"NO! IM DOING THIS ALONE AND THATS FINAL!" The tone in Scar's voice changed from his normal self to an almost mature voice, almost like Ironwood.

"What's your problem anyway," Aisha asked. Scar glared at her.

"You'll never understand, but I'm sure Jordy will. Not get off my boat before I'm forced to push you off," Scar said.

"Wait? Your boat!? Your stealing this boat," Buttercup yells.

"Scar, calm down and explain what's going on," Phyrra demanded. She instead was shoved into the ocean.

"I have no time for explaining, now everyone get off the boat," Scar demanded, pulling out his shotgun.

"I'm ready Scar, come at me," Nora said, bringing out her newly rebuilt hammer.

"You just shoved your friend into the ocean! What's the matter with you," Blake demanded an answer.

"I have to stop an evil doctor from taking over the world using the White Fang as his own little pawns THATS WHAT," Scar said. Nobody beloved him...except for two.

"Okay, I believe you, now let's leave him alone so he doesn't kill us," Jaune said cowering behind Jordy.

"So, your meaning to say that Neo has struck again," Jordy said, the most understanding of the group.

"Finally! Someone who actually understands what I'm talking about!"

"...sorry guys...but he's right. Neo is an evil doer, and a very powerful one at that. He must've mind controlled the White Fang to do his bidding. Let's leave him be. He's a general, a soldier if you will. It's his duty to protect the world," Jordy said. Reluctantly, everyone agreed and stepped off the boat. But one remained. And that was Phyrra

"But...Scar...were your team, we should help you! Do you know how worried everyone would be," Phyrra said, trying to get Scar to change his mind and let them join.

"...I'm going to war, your still children. I've seen things that no teenager should see. I'm the leader of the army for your information. You'll die out there," Scar said. Phyrra couldn't take it anymore and hugged him. Scar took a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's going to be fine. I'll be back...oh and for your information Ironwood, I didn't kill Roman, I only wanted him to suffer with me" Scar said.

"Wait what do yo-"

"Alright, Phyrra, get off the boat, sorry for you not being able to come, I'll try and bring you on my next adventure," Scar said, quickly grabbing her and placing her on the dock's edge. He began to speed off, leaving them shocked and saddened.

"I'm going after him," Yang said before lifting off the ground. Before she could fly after Scar, Hades pulled her down.

"I know he's our friend, but he's on a mission that Beacon has no part of, so let's just leave him alone to do what he needs to do," Hades said. Everyone sighed as Scar finally dissapeared off into the distance. Ironwood walks off and gets out he scroll.

"Men, I suspect that Scar has gone rouge, I recommend keeping watch of him using our drones," Ironwood said over the scroll. He hung up the scroll as he looked at Ozpin, and then at the tames.

"You know, I never got to ask you bunch about this new area that popped up all of a sudden, I would like you all to explain to me what it is so I can explain it to the council," Ironwood said. Everyone reluctantly agreed and followed him back to Beacon. Phyrra looked back at the horizon one last time.

"I hope you'll be okay Scar, I'll miss you."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you've enjoyed. I knew at one point I'm gonna have to give Roman a beating. Also, the reason why Scar left to find power crystals is because I realized that the story is focusing on Scar too much, so I'll include his adventure as a sort of side-story for the chapters ahead. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed...**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter. Since Scar left on an adventure, I've decided to split each chapter into two parts.**

 **The first part will be the main story at Beacon.**

 **The other part will be Scar's side of the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 7**

It's been a few days since Scar left. Everyone was at peace...well mostly everyone. Phyrra was still saddened by the fact that Scar left without them. But on the bright side, at least they got two new strong students. Those being? Bubbles and Buttercup.

Despite being only 14 years old, they show incredible skill that even Ozpin was impresssed by. They were allowed to stay at Beacon, forming their own little team.

"Alright then, today class, I'll teach you about Continental martial arts," Jordy said.

"Martial arts? We just had a fighting competition a few days ago," Blake said.

"Oh come on now, that was your fighting style. This time, I'll show you how to do the Continent's version of martial arts," Jordy said. He flipped a switch, causing the ring from before to appear once again. Everyone stands outside of the ring.

"Cardin, step forth for a demonstration of the first move," Jordy said. Cardin stepped up onto the ring. Jordy began to examine him, looking for a weak spot.

"Alright Cardin, whenever your ready, and do not use weapons. It ain't martial arts if weapons are allowed," Jordy said, turning around. Cardin grinned smugly, he knew he was stronger than an old man. He's going to win this, and when he does, he wil most certainly win Aisha's heart, maybe Ava's for a threesome. He rushed at him with blazing speed. Jordy's eyes suddenly began to glow under his sunglasses.

"Rerverse Barrage!" Before Cardin could hit Jordy's back, he suddenly was being punched to death. Jordy was punching him while his back was turned!?

"Mania Volley!" Jordy suddenly jumped up and slammed into Cardin with his back...HARD. Cardin was knocked out of the ring.

"Haha! That's the teacher I know, little babies don't stand a chance against him," Athena said. Jordy looked on at Cardin, who was grasping his back in pain.

"Alright, who's next," Jordy asked. Unexpectedly, the other members of team CRDL jumped up onto the ring. Even Cardin did, as his aura managed to heal him.

"Oh, didn't expect the four of you to try and beat me. Oh well," Jordy said, getting into a fighting pose. Everyone was cheering for Jordy.

"Your gonna get it now old man," Russel warned. Russel was the first to charge at Jordy, readying to hit him with his fist.

"Royal Shark Bust!" Jordy's arms suddenly began to be encased with water. He shot a punch at Russel, the water forming a shark that "devoured" him. The shark hit the floor of the ring, turning into steam, showing a somehow beaten up Russel.

"How did that work," Sage asked himself. Dove attacked next, jumping high into the air before air diving to try and land a hit on him. Jordy suddenly jumped into the air, his feet aming at Dove

"Sealed Hawk Stab!" Jordy's cowboy boots connected with Dove's back, and they both crashed back into the ring. Jordy stood high and mighty looking down at the remaining team members of CRDL.

"You'll pay for this old man," Sky said. He charged at him, but Jordy just stood there.

"The Continentians adapted this from the Japanese using technology." Jordy suddenly removed his glasses, revealing half of his face is actually reptilian!

"Sharingan!" Jordy suddenly began to move with Sky, blocking every hit that Sky had to offer. Sky was about to put Jordy in a headlock, but Jordy beat him to it.

"Wha...you cheater! You can't just copy our attacks," Cardin said, rushing Jordy. Suddenly, Jordy threw Sky at Cardin, knocking them both of of the ring.

"I never knew he was part reptilian," Phyrra said surprised. Jordy stretched as he looked at the shocked group, except for Aisha.

"Yes, it may be a surprise that I'm part reptilian. That's because my father was actually a brachiosaurus, one of the largest sauropods that lives on the Continent," Jordy said.

"I heard they make great mothers," Hades said to Aisha, who blushed in realization that she's part dinosaur.

"But that's impossible! No one could have a child with something the size of two-story house," Weiss argued.

"That's where your wrong young one. Remember? The animals have magora, which gives them a humanoid form," Jordy said. Weiss shrunk down in embarrassment.

"What's a brachiosaurus," Neptune asked. Most of Remnant doesn't exactly know anything about dinosaurs. It's only luck that Beacon still gives lessons about them. Weiss flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"That's what you get for not paying attention in class," Weiss said. Jordy looked at the time. It was almost time for everyone to head for their next class.

"So, was that fun," Jordy asked the group. Everyone, except team CRDL, nodded.

"That's good, remember, you don't have tests over things I give you, but you still have homework," Jordy said.

"I guess no homework this time considering that this was a fighting lesson," Scarlet asked.

"Hahaha...no. It's easy though, you just need to show me you payed attention in class, as I want you to do those same moves tomorrow," Jordy said. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you Scarlet!?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Scar says to a mosasaur before walking off. He was lucky that mosasaur was from the USC and on patrol. He would've been stranded if it wasn't there to help him.

"Brr...didn't expect the Dead Tundra to be this cold," Scar said. He looks around, seeing all of the ice and snow that have blanketed this area for generations. Off in the distance, he can see Mount Toba, the very volcano that started all of this.

"Hmm...let's see. The radar says that the nearest power crystal is just a few yards away, let's just hope that he didn't get there first," Scar said, getting out his rocket launcher. He walks for a bit until he notices something off in the distance. It's a gate, with fence surrounding the area near it. Multiple guards of both White Fang and DS soldiers stand at attention near it.

"Damn...they do know how to work fast," Scar said. He will most likely have to be stealthy, as there are probably way too many soldiers for him to handle. He quickly hid behind a ice hedge after noticing a raptor Faunus on patrol. He took this as an opportunity, and knocked the patrol guard unconcious. He took what the raptor Faunus had to signify him with the White Fang, this being a mask and a few other things. He walks to the fence, and the guards let him in. He was amazed. Those goons have founded a mining town out in the middle of the most inhospitable place on the Continent!? What could be so important here? Only one way to find out.

'Looks like I'm heading into the mines,' Scar said. He passed by many Faunus and DS members before getting to the mines. Many crates and machinery lay scattered around, doing different things. After a few minutes of walking, he comes across a large cavern, with many miners working non-stop, apparently looking for something.

"Hm...that must be the head of the operation," Scar said to himself. On top of a long natural bridge stands a man in White Fang uniform.

"That's odd, I never expected that they would all be wearing collars," Scar said. He was right, the miners, including the head hancho himself, are wearing the same collar. They must be the mind-control device. After observing the area, he noticed a girl running up to the man. The only thing she wore is an old piece of cloth, most likely from the ruins of the old city that was founded here many years ago.

"Master Adam, I fount this," the girl said, holding up a purple crystal. Wait...purple!? She has a power crystal!

"Ah! Good job my little servant. Go put that in my office," the apparently named Adam said. The girl nodded and walked off, going into a door which shut behind her. Scar stealthily followed behind her, entering the hallway before the door closed. The hall was dimly lit, the lights only lighting up an area the size of himself. He sped by her, hiding under the man's desk as the girl put the crystal on it. When the girl left, he took the perfect opprotunity. He grabbed the crystal, but noticed something else on the desk. It looks like a stop-watch, but it's front is just a red gem with the letter P on it in pink. He came up with one conclusion.

"That bastard is using children to help run the operation!? That's illegal!" He walked out of the office, turning his head around, and noticed the girl sitting on the floor, her face buried in her legs. He approached her, crouching beside her.

"You okay," he asked. The girl jumped when she heard him. Her attention quickly snapped in his general direction.

"What? Yes I'm okay, I've always been okay," the girl said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Doesn't seem like it bud," Scar said.

"*sigh* fine, I'm not okay. I've just been Master Adams personal slave for days now," she said. Scar's eyes didn't move, but he was internally raging. How dare he!

"Blossom," he said. Her eyes widened. How did he know her name. The man unexpectedly grabbed her collar and split it in half. Her original mind suddenly came back to her.

"Wha...where-"

"There's no time to explain. Take this, you'll need it," Scar said, handing her the device from Adam's office. Scar began to run, Blossom trailing right behind him. Using the device, she transformed into her fighting form.

"I thought you had to stay still to transform," Scar said.

"I've been practicing, by the way, I never got your name," she said.

"I'll tell you it when we get out of here. I'm sending an army here to free the miners," Scar said. She nodded, and they exited the mines from a secret door. When they arrived a few yards outside the gate, he noticed an entire army of USC animals have arrived.

"That was fast." The army charged at the mining town, taking it rather quickly. They enter the mines, managing to free the miners who were forced to work there for almost a week without rest. Everyone praised the army, and Scar was happy. But he knew that his job isn't complete. He still has plenty of other missions to go on.

"Where are you going," Blossom asked.

"Oh, nowhere...okay somewhere. I'm trying to find all of these crystals," Scar said, holding the power crystal.

"Hey...since you helped me be free, why don't I help you," Blossom asked.

"I don't need help, this mission is for me only," Scar replied. Despite this, Blossom wouldn't stop asking him for her to join his little crew, despite it just being Scar himself. Scar was getting fed up, but he kinda felt sorry for the girl. Seeing no way out of this, he reluctantly agreed.

"Woohoo! Now we can save the world together," Blossom said. He had to admit, she was kinda adorable when she gets what she wants.

"Alright, let's see," Scar said, getting out his tracker," the next crystal is located...over in Mistral...and in the farm districts about a hundred miles south of Haven Academy," Scar said.

"What's Haven Academy," Blossom asked.

"I don't really have time to explain...I need a plane," Scar said. A pteranodon came to his attention. It squawked a few times, first to get his attention, and the others to say that he'll help him.

"What's your name soldier," Scar asked. The pteranodon squawked again, saying his name is Petre, and that he's a trainee in the USC Air Force.

"Hm...alright, you'll get some good practice, alright let's go," Scar said, climbing up on Petre's back. Both Petre and Blossom took off, and are prepared for whatever comes their way.

* * *

 **You have no idea how much I wanted to get this done! Hope you've enjoyed! If you have a suggestion for the next chapter, leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back comrades. I haven't given up on this story just yet. Now, something big will happen in this chapter, something that has to do with the events that have transpired during the last few chapters. What is it? You'll see.**

 **Lets begin shall we...**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 8**

The courtyard was unusually loud today. Not because there were tons of students there. Oh no, that was an overstatement. In fact, only three are in the courtyard. These people being?

"I can't believe your part dinosaur Aisha! Why haven't you told me this sooner!?" Yeah, those three. Ruby was asking Aisha millions of questions about her being part dinosaur. Aisha ignored her, deciding to talk to Nora, who was asking her about any battle tricks she knew.

Out in the sidelines, Neptune watched her, his eyes full of wonder. She was part dinosaur? So she's a Faunus apparently.

"Hey Neptune, hows your little plan going," Sun asked him, approaching him from the back. Neptune jumped in surprise, but calmed down when he saw Sun.

"It's going along smoothly. I've been training for almost a week now. I should have enough power to best Hades once and for all," Neptune said, full of pride.

"You sure about this, because I'm pretty sure Hades would also be training as well," Sun said.

"Oh please, all Hades does is sleep. He doesn't do anything productive," Neptune said with a smirk. He quickly left Sun in search of Hades. He fount him sleeping under an oak tree.

"Hey Hades, I've been training for a while now. It's my turn to defeat you now!" Neptune smirked, Hades glared at him. He stretched before looking at Neptune.

"Really? Your still in love with Aisha, despite the fact that she's part long-neck," Hades questioned him.

"Yes, and now I'm going to fight you so I can claim her as my gir-" Hades punched Neptune into the same tree he was sleeping under, getting him stuck between two branches. Hades glared at him again.

"I don't think so." He walked off, leaving Neptune in the tree.

* * *

The next day rolled around, and everyone is in Glynda's class. She was getting them to spar since the tournament was near. Everyone was excited about it...except Aisha and the tames.

"The tames sure look confused on why everyone's getting riled up," Yang said to Ruby.

"Maybe if we ask them, we would know why," Ruby suggested. Glynda walked into the classroom, making everyone get in their seats.

"Thank you, now everyone, we'll be having some more sparring matches today. Remember, don't hold back," Glynda said. Everyone nodded, and Glynda brought up her scroll.

"Alright, our contenders for today are...Hades and Buttercup." She never had the tames, let alone the powerpuffs, go onto the sparring stage before, but the two went up anyway. The screen that should show their auras say "error! Aura not found!"

'Hm...they're aura must be either really weak or they are good at hiding it,' Glynda thought to herself.

"Are you ready," Hades said to her.

"You think I would be scared of a teenager, *pff* I've fought monkeys capable of creating death machines," Buttercup mocked. The two readied up as the whole room went quiet. After about a few seconds of silence, the two charged at each other, ready to spar.

Hades got out his scattergun and shot a few rubber bullets at her, who blocked them using her hammer.

She started spinning up, becoming a "tornado" and went for Hades, who tried blocking her attack with his bat. She saw this as an oppritunity, and stopped spinning, hitting the floor with her hammer, sending a plasma blast at him.

Hades saw this and jumped, sending a kick right to her face, which she blocked. Hades then used his magora, creating an exact shadow copy of Buttercup. He did a punching motion, which caused the clone to try and punch Buttercup, but she blocked every attack. Unexpectedly, the clone kicked her in the face, sending her a few feet back beacause the force.

She hit the ground again, sending a blast that destroyed the clone. She looked at Hades, who was visibly sweating. She noticed he looked a little tired, so she used her spin attack on him again. The attack hit, and Hades was being bombarded by her hammer. She used one last attack, smacking Hades on the head, launching him to the side-railing.

"Go get him Buttercup," Bubbles yells from the stands.

"Come on...get up," Aisha whispered. Buttercup smirked as she walked over to Hades, smirking all the way.

"See, I told you can't beat me," Buttercup proclaimed. Hades looked up at her, and noticed...a weak spot.

"You just left yourself wide open," Hades said.

"Hm? What do you..." suddenly, Hades sprinted at her. She didn't get the time to block his attack. No...wait that wasn't an attack, he just simply lifted up her skirt before springing to the other side of the ring, waiting for her reaction. She went berserk.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?" She flew at him, and he blocked her hammer with his hand. She went for a spin attack, but Hades jumped away.

"WHY YOU!" She continued her spin, becoming a table top as she bounced off the railings like a pinball. Hades continued to dodge, surprisingly relaxed, despite the danger he's in.

"Batter up," Hades said. He got out a different bat, this time made of wood. He took out a baseball and hit it, sending it right into he tornado that Buttercup has become. It hit her on the forehead, stunning her. Hades casually walked up to her.

"The way you fight reminds me of a car crash in slow motion, like I'm watchin you fly out of a windshield." Buttercup came to her senses and tried hitting him with her hammer, but she was stunned again after Hades hit her in the head with a frying pan. The noise was rather loud to, Velvet had to cover her sensitive ears because of it.

"Where did he get a frying pan...and how is he able to hold all of those weapons," Ruby said to herself. Hades soon landed a kick on Buttercup's stomach, sending her to the railings.

Buttercup could feel herself tiring out. She needed a plan to beat Hades. But then she got an idea.

Hades got out his wooden bat again, preparing for another baseball attack. Buttercup saw this as an opportunity, and flew at him, whacking him on his side with her hammer. This action made him drop his bat. Buttercup picked up the bat, inspecting it before looking back at Hades, who had just gotten back up.

Hades got out his metal bat and charged at Buttercup, who then slammed her mallet onto the floor, sending a plasma blast at Hades. He then used his shadow wave move, sending a wave of darkness directly at the blast. The two attacks connected, causing a large explosion the same size as the ring. Everyone looked at the smoke in shock. However, the smoke cleared, showing both Buttercup and Hades, in his normal for, on the floor, breathing heavily.

"It...looks like we have a tie," Glynda said.

* * *

In the headmaster's office, Ironwood and Ozpin were discussing something urgent.

"I don't like this feeling. The White Fang haven't done a single attack in weeks. I have a bad feeling that they're planning something big," Ironwood said.

"There is the possibility that they've just given up their ways," Ozpin said.

"That could be true, but even then, not a single White Fang member has been seen since," Ironwood said.

" _And that's why you should be worried_!" The voice spooked them both, and a holo-screen popped up behind Ozpin, showing an old man that fits the same description that Roman gave Scar.

"Who are you?"

"My name does not matter to you. Well...I've just called to tell you that I have declared war on all of your puny little kingdoms, and I've brainwashed the White Fang and that darn DS terrorist group to do my bidding. See you on the battlefield general." The feed cut off, and Ironwood instantly got a call from an army base from Mistral

"Hello, who is this?"

"Ironwood, the White Fang are advancing through Mistral's farmlands. They're burning everything there to the ground. We need your forces immediately," the man said on the other line.

"I'm on my way-" Ironwood suddenly heard the scroll make a noise. It sounded like an explosion.

"Hurry general! Our forces can't hold them off for lo-ACK!" The scroll's call suddenly stopped. The White Fang must've gotten stronger. But how?

* * *

Flying over the farmlands of Mistral, Scar, Blossom, and Petre could see the White Fang armada over twenty miles away. They're burning everything, using large flying warships, more advanced than anything Atlas has to offer, and Y7-4 Airborne heliocoppers.

"Crap, they have an entire fleet with them. How are we going to get the next power crystal," Scar asks himself. Suddenly, multiple portals appear beside them. Multiple USC soldiers riding flying animals, including a hypothimorph, exit the portals.

"What's up Scar," says a carbon-dioxide dragon as it flew beside the three.

"What are you doing here!? I was going to do this myself," Scar said.

"You can't stop that army. They have shields this world's weaponry can't penetrate. So we've brung this," the dragon said, throwing him a strange, backpack looking thing with nozzle at the end with a trigger.

"What's this for?"

"That will be able to bring those machines down." Scar opened the bag a bit, revealing multiple tarantula sized bug things.

"...oh! I see. Your going to use joltiks to zap them of their electricity," Scar said.

"That is true...well for you. My eye lazers can just pass through their shields, allowing me to cut them in half," the dragon said.

"Remember, keep the largest ship alive, that one holds the crystal, and I don't want it to go down with the ship," Scar warned.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" The battle that ensued was really quick. Like what the dragon said, the joltiks sapped them of their batteries, cashing them to plummet down to the ground below. While this was happening, Petre, Scar, and Blossom enter the main ship. They find it strangely abandoned, despite being in the air. They must've escaped. They keep walkin down the dark hallways and end up in the engine room. On a pedastool, linked to multiple wires, is the power crystal!

"Oh yeah, there it is." Scar was about to grab the crystal but realized that it may be the ship's power source. He brings his hand back and gets out a walkie-talkie.

"How's the battle out there," Scar said.

" _Everything is going smoothly. No casualties for us, but dozens for the enemy. We have almost cleared out the sky,"_ the soldier said on the other line. He hangs up the device and looks back st the crystal. He grabbed it, causing the ship to start falling from the sky. The three made it out in time as the warship crashed onto the ground, a large explosion soon following.

"Now that is what I call an explosion," Scar said.

"Mind if we come with you. Your kinda out commander and we want to make sure your alive," the dragon asked. Even though he doesn't want help, these soldiers fought bravely, and the joltiks, which were being collected again, were even begging to join, despite their inability to speak.

"Hm...*sigh* fine." The group cheered in delight.

"Now let's find that next crystal."

* * *

 **Finally, this bloody chapter is here after a long wait. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I kinda didn't specifiy this here, but I did announce it on my deviantart page. I've added two new animal groups, Pokémon and cryptids.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow...I haven't worked on this story for a really long time! Sheesh...but that's probably due to me using a random picker to see what story I should work on next or just read. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 9  
**

Today was possibly one of the most important days for the students attending Beacon. The ball is coming, and everyone is looking for partners for the dance. At lunch, as everyone ate, Neptune kept his eye on Aisha. Surprisingly, Hades wasn't there at the moment. He probably wasn't hungry and left to the training grounds. It was time to make his first move. He approached the table, sitting down by Aisha.

"Why hello there."

'oh boy here we go again,' Buttercup thought.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me? You've been living on that island for years, I can help you get back into shape," Neptune flirted. Aisha blushed a bit as she looked at him.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but I'm already going with someone else," Aisha said.

"With who? He probably isn't as strong as the mighty Neptune!" Suddenly, Neptune was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see that Hades was here, an angry scowl on his face.

"First off, your in my seat. Second off, your the weakling. And thirdly," Hades said before throwing him back to the table with the rest of SSNN," she's mine."

"I thank you for doing that, but was throwing him necessary," Aisha asked Hades as he sat down, a tray of tuna in his hands.

"What? He was in my seat," Hades said.

"Anyways guys, who did you ask out to the ball," Ruby asked everyone, including the tames.

"I don't think they would like to talk about they're picks Ruby," Yang said, lightfully punching Ruby's shoulder.

"Oh..." Nora noticed that Phyrra didn't look so bright, like she was thinking of someone who had left her life a while back.

"Hey Phyrra, why are you so down-in-the-dumps today? Today supposed to be a happy day, and your here being so grumpy," Nora said. The others nodded.

"What? No, I'm fine. Your probably just seeing things," Phyrra reassured them, laughing halfheartedly as the others gave her a look of suspicion.

"You don't seem it," Bubbles said. Phyrra sighed as she looked down in sadness.

"I'm just worried that Scar wouldn't be able to make it to the dance."

"Oh, your just a little love-sick, that's all," Bubbles said with a smile.

"What!? No, I like Scar as a friend. I don't love him like that," Phyrra said.

"He really does love you Phyrra. He's just to busy to tell you that," Bubbles told her.

"Or he just doesn't want to tell you. Trust me, I've seen plenty of people who had crushes on others but were too shy to tell them," Diego added. Phyrra looked at her friends, all of them giving her a reassuring smile. She gave a small smile and then looked up in remembrance.

"Oh my, why didn't I think of this sooner," Phyrra said as she took out her scroll.

"Let me guess, you had Scar's contact in your scroll all this time and finally remembered that it existed," Hannibal guessed.

"Uh...well...yeah. I'm going to text him to see if he can come. I just hope he says yes."

* * *

The Continent, the next day:

Scar laid his back against a burnt tree as he waited for his partner Tanarbon with that pile of fish he ordered. The smell of smoke and blood filled the air, the entire area he's in is completely burnt to the ground due to the fighting that was happening. The ancient ruins held the most recent power crystal that Scar needed to find, and he was soon caught up in the fight to take the ruins from the White Fang/DS rebels.

The sound of wing beats caught his attention as Tanarbon landed with a whole net filled with fish, crustaceans, and all sorts of seafood. The soldiers mouths drooled in hunger, including Scar, who hadn't eaten anything in a long time. They gourged to they're hearts content, and the pile was almost gone by the time they felt full.

Scar's eye widened a bit when he heard his phone dinged. He looked at it, and his eye widened once again. Phyrra has just sent him a text. It read:

 _Hi Scar. You've been gone for a while now, you've missed a lot of stuff. The ball is coming soon, it should start tomorrow, and I really want you to come...could you?  
_

"Let me guess, your mate sent you a text," Tanarbon said. Scar looked at the carbon-dioxide dragon and smirked a little.

"I wouldn't say that she is my mate, so to speak, but yeah, she did. Though it was sent yesterday, I guess my reception isn't that good in this area of the world." The other soldiers leaked in interest at hearing that.

"What did she say," Tanarbon asked.

"She said she was wondering if I wanted to come to the ball that's going to happen at Beacon tomorrow," Scar replied. The others gave him a dirty look.

"Looks like the boss is about to tap that," one soldier yells as a joke.

"I dunno, maybe I'm lucky," Scar replied. The soldiers shared a hearty laugh as one of his soldiers, an ophiacodon named Marcus, opened up a strange machine that soon began to swirl with energy. Scar handed him a power crystal and Marcus inserted it into the power holder, meaning the portal made will be stable.

"Well, we don't want your mate waiting, so lets go," Tanarbon said as he was about to enter the portal. However, Blossom stopped him.

"What are you doing!? Do you want your existence to be discovered!?"

"Well...no," Tanarbon responded in a confused look.

"You should at least go into your humanoid forms so you all can blend in," Blossom scolded. Tanarbon, though he listens to no one but Scar, sighs and transforms into his humanoid form. The other soldiers followed suit.

"Much better, now lets go," Scar said as he jumped into the portal. The other soldiers followed after the raptor, dragging Blossom with them.

* * *

The portal creator appeared in Beacon's courtyard, and the soldiers soon came out all at once, landing in a pile. Scar and Blossom landed onto of the soldiers with no worry.

"Man, haven't seen this place in ages, I wonder how things had held up since I left," Scar said to himself as he unhitched the power crystal from the portal creator, causing it to power down. Marcus collected the machine as the other soldiers soon came to they're senses. Scar soon picked up a familiar scent. One that he remembered all those weeks ago.

'Phyrra..." Scar snuck off from the others as he went to look for his owner. As he walked, he noticed how everything looked Christmas themed.

"Hmph, Santa died during the Mount Toba Hyper-eruption, I'm surprised the others are still in the Christmas spirit," Scar said to himself. The cafeteria was transformed into a huge ballroom, and even he was impressed. Christmas decorations covered the whole cafeteria, a work that he believes was the work of the other tames. People were all over the ballroom, dressed in formal attire he would've expected from an event like this.

"Hey boss, you looking for that mate of yours," Tanarbon said as he appeared right beside him. Scar almost jumped at the carbon-dioxide dragon's sudden appearance, but shook it off rather quickly.

"Uh...well...yeah."

"She just can't wait to get that dinosaur of yours, you get me," Tanarbon joked.

"Maybe, who know-" suddenly, Scar was knocked onto his back. Tanarbon looked generally surprised to see a small child, no older than five, with dragon wings, a tail, red hair, and a ruby bracelet on his arm.

"Ow...Ron? Is that you bud," Scar said, smelling the familiar scent of rubies coming from the small child. The youngling nodded on Scar's tattered and bloodied shirt. Scar soon sat up to see Ron looking so young and innocent as he was.

"It's great to see you friend." Scar and Ron had grown close, this being due to them almost matching each other in strength.

"Ron? Where are..."

"...hey Ruby, me and Ron were just spending quality time together, isn't that right Tanarbon," Scar said.

"HEY! Don't bring me into this matter!"

"Sc...Scar..." Scar began to feel a little uncomfortable with how Ruby was looking at him. It was if...she was about to cry? Ruby suddenly appeared by his side, hugging him as if this was they're last moment together.

"I...no...we're sorry. We had no idea what kind of cruel enemy that Doctor Neo guy could be," Ruby said.

"There's no need to cry about it Ruby. You aren't part of this in any way. That's my job," Scar said in a comforting tone.

"But I'm supposed to be a huntress, you know, one's who are involved in stuff like this. It's my duty to protect the people," Ruby argued.

'Holy sh*t, didn't expect something like this from Ruby, of all people,' Scar thought to himself.

"But lets just keep that in the back of our minds. Today is supposed to be a good day," Ruby said.

"Heh, looks like your time being a mother of Ron changed you for the better. Now your a real woman," Scar said. Ruby smiled a little as they both stood up.

"Who is this?"

"Ruby, this is Tanarbon, a carbon-dioxide dragon from the Continent. He's been traveling with me to find the other power crystals," Scar said. Ron's eyes lit up in joy. He was always fascinated by carbon-dioxide dragons, they were supposed to be the most powerful dragons on the Continent.

"Sup...you know, if your looking for a mate to help you take care of that young one right there, I can be of service," Tanarbon said, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Uh...you realize that she's fifteen right," Scar warned.

"I'm seventeen," Tanarbon growled.

"Oh...you never really told me your age."

"Anyways...you guys should go and meet the others. They should be dying to meet you," Ruby told them. Grabbing a hold of both they're arms, Ruby dragged Scar and Tanarbon into the ballroom, with Ron following close behind.

* * *

Scar breathed in the scent of fresh scented air as he stepped into the ballroom, now wearing a tuxedo, with a hole cut at the back of his pants for his tail to pop out of. Scar hasn't been in something like this for years now. Ruby marveled at Scar's new outfit.

"It looks so good on you!"

"Why, I don't look so dashing myself," Scar said.

"You think I should get the others," Tanarbon whispered into his ear.

"Well duh...don't want them to miss the party don't you," Scar said. Tanarbon nodded and quickly headed towards the exit.

"Wait...there are others with you," Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they're some of the best friends I could ever have...besides you guys of course," Scar said, earning a smile from Ruby. Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing many individual faunus clad in tuxedos, except for one who was a young girl wearing a red dress.

"I guess they are your friends," Ruby said.

"Yep...all from the Continent."

"Who's the girl," Ruby asked Scar, wondering who she is.

"That would be Blossom, the other Powerpuff Girl," Scar said.

"Oh, they did mention something about a third Powerpuff...oh wait here she comes." Blossom walked up to the three when she noticed them.

"Scar! How could you run off like that without telling us," she yelled.

"There is no need to yell here. I just went to find Phyrra," Scar warned," by the way, where is she?"

"She's in her dorm room. She thought that you couldn't make it, and I guess she became depressed and locked herself inside," Ruby said.

"Oh...I...should probably go talk to her," Scar said, walking off.

* * *

Phyrra kept her knees up to her face as she tried keeping the tears from falling out from her eyes. She really hopes that Scar could make it, but now it seems to be a total loss. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," she hollered as she got up, still wearing her ball gown. She reached the door and unlocked it, opening it a little.

"Who is it?" She didn't get an answer, but noticed a tail quickly moving away from her point of view.

"Hey! Wait up," Phyrra yelled. She opened the door and chased after the tail, only to find the one person she never expected to see tonight. There, out on the balcony, was Scar himself.

"Am...am I seeing things?"

"Oh your not dreaming. I'm the real deal," Scar answered her rhetorical question, turning towards her.

"But...I thought...that you were supposed to be out in Remnant collecting those power crystals," Phyrra said as Scar began to approach her.

"What? I just wanted to stay here for the night. Just this one night," Scar said with a smirk. He placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"I...I'm really thankful that you could come tonight," Phyrra said.

"So I heard you were crying about me ey?"

"Wha...no no no you that was just a rumor," Phyrra told him.

"Hm...are you sure, your make-up does seem to relate to something," Scar said, pointing out the make-up stains from Phyrra's tears.

"Uh...no, I wanted to go goth this time," Phyrra lied.

"Do you even know how to be a goth?"

"I...uh.." Phyrra couldn't find the right words to spit out of her mouth. So many things were racing through her head at the moment she couldn't speak normal sentences.

"Heh...okay pal. Bring it in," Scar said, holding his arms away from him like he was expecting a hug. Phyrra didn't hesitate for a moment, and wrapped herself around Scar's warming embrace.

"Now, lets get that make-up cleaned off and lets have a party!"

* * *

 **Was it a bright idea to have a PhyrraxScar ship? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than the usual, so say this is kinda like a Christmas gift from me to all of you. If you have ideas for the next chapter, feel free to express them in the review section. All ideas are appreciated, no matter how cool or lewd.**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas to all, and to all...well I dunno the saying, but Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I've returned with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. Also, I may get a little a little more mature with my stories later, I just came to warn you about that, that is all...**

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 10**

Phyrra and Scar continued they're trek through the halls to get to the ballroom. Scar stretched a few times as they walk.

"I may look dashing in this tuxedo, but it's a little tight," Scar joked, but at same time told the truth. It was kinda tight, mostly around his crotch.

"But still, it does look good on you," Phyrra remarked.

"Hehe...thank you," Scar said, straightening his tie and smiling, revealing his glossy sharp teeth.

They both soon found themselves in the ballroom. The first ones to notice they're arrival were none other than his soldiers, who were all dancing to the song.

"Oh hey, guys, the boss is back," Marcus told them. They walk up to Scar and notice Phyrra with him.

"And not to mention, his mate," Tanarbon jokingly remarked. Phyrra blushes a little at the remark.

"...Really?"

"What, it's true," Tanarbon said with a grin. Scar shared a hearty laugh with his fellow compatriots before looking at Phyrra.

"Phyrra, these are my fellow soldiers. They are a great help in getting those crystals," Scar said with a smirk.

"So many different species," Phyrra said. Scar was about to introduce each soldier to her, but suddenly someone yelled for his attention. Scar turns around to see Buttercup being restrained by Blossom and Bubbles, who are trying to keep Buttercup from tearing the raptor apart.

"What's up with her," Scar asked Bubbles.

"She hasn't been in the best mood since she had to wear a dress...and that you came back after so long, not even saying goodbye," Bubbles replied.

"You don't say." He rubbed his forehead as he looked at the soldiers. They were giving him looks of surprise and shock.

"Wait...aren't they...artifacts," Tanarbon said under his gas mask, holding the grip of his laser sword tightly.

"Okay, calm down everyone. They're in good hands," Scar told them. The soldiers calmed down, and went back to partying. However, one of his soldiers didn't have the best idea.

"LETS GET DRUNK," Tanarbon cheered, holding a bottle of ethanbeer.

"Oh boy."

"Is there a problem," Phyrra asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Theyre about to drink gallons of my ethanbeer and get drunk. That's basically the best explanation I can give you," Scar explained, holding the bridge of his nose.

"You better go stop them," Phyrra suggested.

"Well no shit." Scar went over to his soldiers, some of whom were already drunk from drinking too much.

"If your going to drink like that, you might as well stay outside," Scar scolded them, grabbing two of the soldiers by the collars of they're shirts. His soldiers walked out, dragging soldiers that were already drunk with them. Scar sighed. He loved ethanbeer as much as they do, but he knows not to drink that stuff during an event like this, especially when the people in here are students.

"Seriously, those guys need to learn some manners. I may not look like it, but I'm the leading example of chivalry," Scar said, smirking at the remark he made.

"Hehe...you might be," Phyrra giggled. It was then that team RWBY, JNPR, Aisha, the Powerpuffs, and the tames fount them and approached them.

"Hey Scar, I managed to find everyone," Ruby told him.

"Surprised that you came back, I thought you truely left us," Yang said.

"It's good to have ya' back," Diego said, putting his arm around Scar's shoudlers.

"What? Thought I couldn't make it? Oh come on. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to catch up on my friends," Scar told them.

"Thanks for getting me back to the others," Blossom thanked him. Scar nodded and wrapped his arm around Phyrra, who blushed greatly.

"Now here's the big question," Scar asked," am I seeing things, or is Jaune high off his mind and wearing a dress?"

"*sigh* Yeah, he's wearing a dress," Phyrra replied.

"I gonna guess and say that Cardin did this," Aisha questioned, wearing a blue dress with her cloak on.

"Hehe...well-"

"Don't answer that." They all nod, not wanting to hear who did this.

"Okay, Scar. Since you'll be staying here for the night, I would like to ask. What are these...power crystals that you've been collecting," Weiss asked. Scar fumbles in his pocket and brings out a power crystal, which expanded in his hands. He handed the crystal to Weiss, who preceded to look over it.

"These things contain enough power to keep Vale's power grid up and running for a very long time, about a hundred times longer than with your dust supplies. They also seem to be able to warp the environment and reality itself, so be careful with it," Scar explained. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously!? They are that powerful?"

"Isn't that what I just said," Scar exclaimed. Weiss handed the crystal back to Scar.

"So it's like a more powerful version of dust," Ruby wondered.

"Sort of...it isn't really dust though," Scar replied.

"Alright, enough of the fancy talk, let's party," Nora said, running back into the crowd.

"You go on ahead, I need to make sure that my soldiers didn't wonder too far," Scar mentioned. He walked outside, but noticed his soldiers had dissapeared.

"What? Where did they go?" Scar looked around frantically, but none of his soldiers were in Beacon at the moment. Great, just what he needed right now. That was until something hard hit him on the head. It instantly knocked him unconscious.

* * *

When Scar woke up, he fount himself in some sort of warehouse. He tried getting up, but noticed that he was tied to a chair. He felt something in the shadows as well. The over-whelming prescense of this person, or persons made him feel uneasy, his instincts telling him to run. Out from the shadows comes three dragon Faunus.

They both wore the exact same outfit, big and bulky knight armor made of obsidian. They're dragon wings, small tails, and horns made also of obsidian were the only things visible that would've distinguished them as a Faunus. They also acted differently. The taller, more muscular of the three was pissed off, the second tallest had a chivalry-esque vibe coming from him, and the smallest looked depressed.

He knew them all too well. These three are the humanoid form of one of his clan's most fantasied heros.

"O...Obsidorah?"

"So the insect knows us, this will make our job much easier," the angry one said.

"Now now. So, Scar, tell us...where are the locations of the other vaults," the charmastic one asked. Scar's eyes widened in realization when he heard that, and noticed the collars with a capital N built into them. Obsidorah is being mind-controlled by that bastard.

"H...how. I thought any attempt to control you failed."

"That has nothing to do with the question. Now ANSWER IT," the angry one ordered.

"You may be my clan's hero, but even then, I rather die than spit out any facts about that," Scar replied with an equal amount of venom. They didn't seem too happy about that, except the depressed one.

"Fine then. Well just have to force the truth out of you. Just to let you know, this power crystals you collected, they're ours now," the angry one said with a smirk while cracking his knuckles," as well as that mask you got as well."

"Go ahead. Do whatever you want. You won't get anything from me."

* * *

The darkness helped keep three giant figures unseen from human eyes. The giants landed ashore, transforming into new figures after light engulfed them. When they entered the city, the lights revealed them.

The first is a butterfly Faunus, with sapphire blue wings, dull blue eyes, and two black antennae sticking out of her head. She wears a black t-shirt, black ponte leggings, and a pair of brown boots.

Next is a Tyrannosaurus Faunus, with sharp teeth, red eyes, and a long tail. He wears a black dress shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Lastly there is the octopus Faunus, his tentacles wrapped around his waist. He wears a sports shirt, jean-like sweatpants, and a pair of tuxedo shoes.

"Tell me again why we're looking for that bastard again," the Tyrannosaurus Faunus asked angrily.

"Obsidorah is basically the strongest being on the Continent. If he isn't there to help us, Zlarca, Pold, Iaglium, and Almajala will fall to the skull-crawlers, and nobody would like us anymore," the butterfly Faunus replied.

"Bah! You kidding!? Everyone knows I am the strongest being! I can probably one-shot Obsidorah by just poking him with my claw," the Tyrannosaurus Faunus roared.

"Can we just get this over with? I don't feel comfortable being on land," the octopus Faunus asked. The tyrannosaurus Faunus began to sniff the air, instantly picking up a familiar scent.

"He's here. Somewhere in the docks. I could also sense the energy from power crystals and...something else," The Faunus growled.

"Lets hurry! Rexy, follow the scent. We'll be right behind you," the butterfly Faunus ordered. Rexy snorted in annoyance, but led the way towards the docks.

* * *

Harambe was allowed to wander around the city, but only at night so he wouldn't scare anyone. Since it was night time, at the time, Jordy allowed him to go into Vale. He always loves to explore this city. He always finds something interesting everyday. However, his senses began to tingle as he walked beside a large warehouse.

"Why do Harambe smell raptor-boi," Harambe asked himself. He liked Scar. He is one of his very few friends. He sniffed again and smelt something else.

"Blood? Why there be blood?" He came to a conclusion. Scar must be bleeding heavily. He roared, punching the wall, which soon collapsed from the force of his punch. He roared at the ones who had Scar tied up.

"H...Harambe?"

"Oh great. Now we've been discovered. You two, destroy that...thing," the charismatic dragon Faunus ordered. The other two dragon Faunus charged at Harambe.

"You pay for hurt friend!" Harambe sent a powerful punch at the angry one, but he countered it with his own punch, creating a shockwave that shook the building. Harambe sent another punch at the angry one, but he caught it in his free hand. The depressed one took the opprotunity and punched Harambe into a crate of dust, causing a huge explosion.

"Hell, that was easy," the angry one said as he flexed his muscles. Just to finish the job, the angry one rammed himself into the already downed Harambe. However, this didn't hurt Harambe, it just made him angrier.

"Get off Harambe," Harambe roars, punching the angry one off of him. He banged his arms against his chest multiple times. This Beringial Crimm ain't coming down so easily. The angry one got back up and glared at Harambe.

"You bastard!" He let out a stream of fire and magma at the Crimm hybrid. Harambe has other plans however, and managed to dodge the fire and magma sent straight at him. After the angry one stopped spewing fire, Harambe cake up beside him and gave a left book to his cheeck, sending him flying into a wall. Harambe then rammed into the depressed one, making him crash into the angry one, knocking them both out.

"Hmph, have to do everything now do I," the chilvarious one scowled. He charged at Harambe and sent a punch to the Crimm's stomach, but Harambe has other plans. Something opened up inside him, like his soul had finally come to him. He sent a punch to the chilvarious one, which connected with his face. He flew into a wall, basically destroying it. Harambe roared in victory and ran up to Scar.

"Is raptor-boi okay," Harambe asked as he untied Scar from the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's go find my fellow soldiers and those power crystals." Suddenly, he heard laughter coming from the chilvarious one. He stood there, anger in his eyes as the smoke and dust cleared.

"You think it was that easy? Trust me, it ain't over until I say so!" The chilvarious, angry, and depressed one turned into light and merged. Rocks began to be sucked into the light as it began to grow and mold into a completely different being. Scar recognized what this light was turning into. Obsidorah's inactive form.

"Obsidius."

* * *

 **Finally done with this dang chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! So let me explain some things.**

 **Ive decided to add Harambe, the Crimm Hybrid from the first story, into this chapter because I never really used him much after Chapter 2, So I decided to put him in this.**

 **And also as to why I made Obsidorah into a villain? He isn't really a villain. He's being mind-controlled by the evil doctor, so he isn't truely evil.**

 **And why Obsidorah turned into Obsidius instead of the three-headed dragon we knew from The Land That Can't Be Erased? Remember Godzilla:Final Wars? Where Kaiser Ghidorah transformed from Monster X? I imagined Obsidorah and Obsidius to do the same thing. I had saw that happening and I made it into this chapter. So expect some Kaiju fighting in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	11. Chapter 11: Vale's Destruction Part 1

**Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 11**

After the light subsided, Scar and Harambe remover their arms from their eyes, revealing the sight of Obsidius. Ninety-eight meters of pure lava rock. Scar knows that not even Atlas is able to hurt it. Obsidius smacked his hand's against his chest, roaring loudly over the city like a kid in a sandbox. A sandbox that he gets to play in.

His unannounced arrival caught the entire city off guard. People began running for their lives as Obsidius took his first steps into Vale. The look of fear in their eyes made him hungrier for more. He breathed in, letting out a stream of pure, burning magma, which melted buildings, cars, and people who were fleeing from his destructive path.

This alerted Beacon, and Ironwood wasn't pleased. Seeing the rock monster appear out of nowhere and begin spewing lava caused a lot of the hunters and huntresses to panic. They've never seen something that large! Team RWBY, JNPR, their tames, Aisha, and the Powerpuffs, who were put on the same team as Aisha, who was mostly alone, run outside to formulate a plan to stop it.

"Ron, stay inside," Ruby told him. Ron looked down before walking back into the ballroom. Nora was excitingly holding her hammer, waiting for everyone to ready up so they can take down the rock monster.

"Where's Scar?"

"Right here." Everyone turns around to see Scar and Harambe, along with Scar's brigade with a cartload of power crystals behind them. They did not look happy. Blake twitched at the raising tension in the air as Obsidius continued his rampage.

"Are you okay Scar," Bubbles asked.

"Your making a bad decision to fight Obsidius," Scar told them.

"What...do you mean," Jaune questioned, shaking violently. He wasn't ready to fight something that big.

"You can't kill a kaiju. Your bullets, bombs...ANY of your attacks or weaponry have no effect on a kaiju like him."

"Sorry to say it, but my buddy is right. Nothing humanity has done in the past has managed to even HURT a kaiju. The best thing we need to do is to get everyone out of here," Hades said. Hannibal growled menacingly, watching Obsidius as he throws a building at a warehouse, creating a large explosion as the building was full of dust.

"But we have to try! We're supposed to save people and the city," Blossom yelled at him.

"Forget the fucking city! The people need to get out of here! Vale is lost, there's no getting it back," Scar told them. Everyone's eyes widened as Obsidius stood over a group of cowering citizens. Not realizing they were there, he raised his foot, it's shadow looming right over them. They tried running, but his foot was too big for them to escape. Before they met their demise to over 78,000 tons of pure magma rock, three new kaiju emerged from the ocean, alerting Obsidius.

The rock monster growled at the new kaiju arrivals, these being a giant butterfly, a giant dinosaur with Carnotaurus-like horns, and a giant octopus.

"It's the other kaiju defenders of the Continent!"

"More like kaiju that want to also destroy this place," Ren said, activating his weapon.

"Come on! We just can't let them destroy Vale! Who knows how many are dead already," Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The Powerpuffs and Yang took off while everyone, minus the tames, bolted towards Vale, ready to fight the kaiju. Scar roared in anger as he smashed the ground, creating cracks around his fist.

"We have to hurry. We have to get everyone out of there," Scar ordered. Everyone saluted him, and they ran off to Vale to stop the huntsmen from getting themselves killed by the monsters.

* * *

The three kaiju circled around Obsidius, who defiantly roared at the three, challenging them to a fight. The dinosaur kaiju made the first move, running straight at Obsidius. He opened his huge jaws and was prepared to bite down on the rock monster, but Obsidius had other plans. He took hold of the kaiju's snout, throwing him at the butterfly kaiju, which dodged out of the way and fired a ball of purple liquid at Obsidius.

The rock monster pulled off something the hunters, huntresses, and Powerpuffs didn't expect. Obsidius burrowed underground, and emerged from a tall building and roiled up into a ball, heading straight towards the dinosaur kaiju. Any building in the rolling monster's path was either flattened or sent flying intact, which shocked everyone. Every way, debris flew all around as Obsidius collided with the dinosaurs kaiju, knocking him into a larger building, destroying it upon impact.

The butterfly kaiju used her wings to create a strong gust of wind, easily pushing Obsidius half-way across the city, destroying more buildings and flattening fleeing citizens. As Obsidius roared in anger, Ironwood's fleet arrived and fired at the rock monster. Ironwood himself oversaw the operation through his own bullhead, smirking as the rock monster turned around slowly. Despite the amount of firepower Atlas is sending at him, it only made him all the more pissed off.

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the Powerpuffs managed to escort most of Vale out as the four kaiju continued their brawl. They were lucky to, as the butterfly kaiju had just sent Obsidius all the way over to this side of the city. Good thing is, Ironwood and his fleet had finally appeared and began firing on the monster. They cheer in greatfulness, but it soon became a shocked silence when the rock monster easily fell THE ENTIRE FLEET singlehandedly without being damaged.

"My...Oum." The giant roared before turning his attention back to the other kaiju, who've just caught up to him. Ironwood's flaming flagship fell from the sky, crashing into a building, which collapsed under the weight of the ship. Weiss's eyes widened in fear. Atlas's strongest force, destroyed in a matter of seconds by a giant rock monster from a strange land.

"No...I...can't believe this," she said, falling to her knees.

"Come on! We have to find survivors," Ruby ordered. Everyone nodded and quickly left to find anyone that survived the crash. However, throughout all their searching, they fount none. Everyone in the crash has been either crushed by debris or have their skin burnt off from the intense heat generated from the lava spewed at the ship.

Even Ironwood was dead, crushed by debris.

"NO! This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare," Weiss exclaimed. She tried to get Ironwood out from the rubble, but it only caused more to pile on top of him.

"Weiss?" She turned around and noticed the others. They, to, had shocked expressions.

"That monster! He will pay!" Weiss bolted out from the cockpit, but ended up bumping into Tanarbon, who grew a scowl on his face.

"Were leaving. Let the kaiju fight themselves," he ordered. Ren was about to tell him off, but Athena appeared beside him.

"No. We're leaving. Vale is lost, like Scar said." Diego nodded as well. He didn't want to see his owner burnt alive.

"But we have to save it," Bubbles told him.'

"You can't tell us what to do mate! We aren't your toys," Hannibal roared.

"Bubbles is right. We need to save Vale. If we don't, the Grimm will be unstoppable! The world will panic, and the Grimm will be all over, destroying humanity forever," Ruby added. Blake looked outside, and noticed something huge flying in the sky. It was the butterfly kaiju from before. However, a building was thrown at it, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Your supposed to follow orders from your superior," Scar told them, his non-scarred eye looking ready to shoot a laser at them.

"And when were you our superior," Ren questioned. Hades turned away and sunk into the shadows, not wanting to deal with the argument that is about to unfold.

"Get our of our way! We're going to fight those monsters, with or without you," Buttercup yelled, holding onto her hammer.

"She's right! Get out of our way or we'll be forced to kick you out of our way. I've known you as a friend, a best friend, but now your trying to keep us from saving people! How could you," Hannibal added.

"Hes trying to keep you safe! Are all humans this stubborn!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon:

Ozpin stood by the Fall Maiden, who was stuck in a large container to keep her alive and protected. But he knew that she couldn't be safe with those giant monsters roaming around. He volunteered himself to keep her from enemy hands, though, with the monsters causing destruction in Vale, that wouldn't be the case.

However, unfamiliar footsteps filled his ears. He expected that his age-old enemy is here to take the Fall Maiden's powers. Turning around, his eyes laid upon a man with yellow skin, a large head, a black goatee, and a capitol N on his forehead. He remembers this man. He was the very man that he had seen when a mysterious, terrorist-like group declared war on the Kingdoms.

"I had actually expected someone else to be here," Ozpin said.

"Surprised to see me Ozpin," the man asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want!? You've already claimed hundreds of lives by leading that faction of yours. What more could you need," Ozpin demanded.

"Simple. For three years I've spent alone in the Dead Tundra's wastes, thinking of a plan to finally take over this world! And I've finally fount it, both through a very unguarded vault...and your Fall Maiden!"

"I do believe that you won't be getting the Fall Maiden. You may not be the enemy I know, but no one is laying a hand on her."

"So be it." The man got out two weapons, a lightsaber and a blaster. He looked at his blaster and set the setting to kill-mode, to which he grew a smirk on his face. He fired his blaster off at Ozpin, green balls of plasma that were fast, but easy for Ozpin to dodge. As the man reloads, Ozpin took it as an opportunity. He charged at the man and was ready to bring his cane down upon him, but, in the blink of an eye, the man got his lightsaber, activated it, and swung up, slashing Ozpin's cane in half and creating a nasty gash on the principal's chest. He grunted in pain as the man sent Ozpin tumbling away with a kick to the stomach.

"I expected a little more than that. But, to be fair, I have been modifying myself for hundreds of years. I can react in a split second now," the man said, congratulating himself. Ozpin stood himself up, clutching his bleeding wound.

"Who...are you?" The man walked up to Ozpin and held his lightsaber to the latter's neck. Ozpin felt his neck burning away as the man aimed his blaster at the side of his head.

"Tell your friends in the afterlife to rename me to King Neo Cortex!" With that, he fired his blaster, vaporizing Ozpin's brain and the left side of his head. Cortex let Ozpin's body fall on the ground. Blood was splattered all over his jump-suit, but he didn't care. He was about to get rid of it anyway so he can put on a suit of medical-esque armor.

"Now for the prize!" He opened the Fall Maiden's container, causing air to rush out. Realizing that the Fall Maiden had been injured, he got out a small device that he placed on her forehead. This device was supposed to keep her in a coma while healing the wound, which had a thin film of healing gel over it. It was time to leave. Turning around, he got out a remote and clicked it, causing the roof over Ozpin's body to collapse as his greatest creation, Mechabandicoot, lands on Ozpin, crushing his body.

"Good timing." He ordered his creation to transform it's saw hand into a suction, to which it obeyed. It sucked the Fall Maiden towards it, where it was caught by rope that tied her up gently. Sticking her in the co-pilot seat, Cortex got in. Pressing a few buttons on the dash, Mechabandicoot rose from the ground, escaping through the hole it came from. It was then he noticed Obsidius.

"Well, at least he still has his mind-control collar on." He knows Obsidius is the strongest kaiju on the Continent. He was somehow easy to control, which made his job much easier. With Obsidius on his side, Cortex will have what it takes to take all of Remnant!

"Once he finished mopping up the other three kaiju, I'll send him to destroy Vale's vital points...and maybe Beacon for an added bonus."


End file.
